Her Struggles
by JenovaJuice97
Summary: It's basically about Nanao and her problems in the Soul Society, Living World and somewhere else Spoiler 4 SS Arc..more to the end..bad summary i know but read it.Chapter 15 up! Complete!
1. Just Talking

AN: When I sat down to write this I was _truly_ aiming for a Nanao/Shunsui but it didn't turn out that way.

Disclaimer: What's the point of a disclaimer, no one on here owns anything…I'm truly thinking of just not putting them in it's not like anyone reads them anyways...I only own bleach the cleaning product wait no..i don't my _mom _owns the cleaning product cuz if it were up to me I'd nvr clean..haha sad I know..on with the story...

The only part I _do _own is the idea cries I don't even own money...I'm broke

* * *

_Chapter 1 Just talking_

"If she is not dead she cannot be in the Soul Society."

"We don't acutally know if she is dead or not."

"That man did have some good supporting points though."

Mumbles of agreement could be heard throughout the room.

The 46s meetinng continued this way for another hour listing the pros and cons.

"Isn't there some test the 4th or 12th Division could do to determin this?"

"We'll send a butterfly to each captain."

The 46 recieved their reply from each captain both said yes.

"Well then well have her tested by both divisions."

They all came to an agrement on this.

_Flashback_

Knock knock knock

"Come in."

The young man walked in he looked to be in his early 20's

"How may I help you?" asked the vice-captain

"Uhh I was looking for a Vice-Captain Ise Nanao."

"That would be me."

"Good good."

"Do you need something?"

"I don't understand why your here."

The comment confused her because the man could mean a number of things.

"Umm..Well I am here in this office because I am the vice-captain and I'm working. I am in this division, the 8th, because it is where I have been assigned. I'm in the Seireitei because I have spirtual power. And I am in the Soul Society because I haved died from the living world and have passed. Does that answer your question?"

"Well, as good as an answer that was no, I'm sorry it doesn't. I mean your not dead. Your alive in the "living world", just in a coma."

"Sir, are you sure you don't have me mixed up with someone else?"

"I'm absolutly positive. I could tell you anything about yourself from the "living world."

At this Nanao raised her eyebrow, before she got to ask anything he started naming things.

"Your full name is Ise Nanao-Selene Jillian. Your alergic to clams. When you were three you learned how to ride your bike. You have one much older brother and one younger sister. Your favorite kind of ice-cream is strawberry without the fake strawberries in it. You love roller coasters. You have a birthmark on the bottom of your left foot. You-"

"Stop. I don't know who you are or how you know this but keep it to yourself."

"You don't remember me?"

"Odviously not."

"Tyler."

Nanao thought about it for a minute. "I only know one Tyler; and I don't remember him well."

"Helloooooo Nanao it's ME your BROTHER."

"Excuse me?"

AN: I REALLY don't like the first two chapters _but_ they are needed so I had to do them..That is why I am gonna upload one and two at the same time...I have the whole story done..it's fifteen chapters...my longest story I think I'll _EVER _do so yeah...review please...my last story wasn't too hot one them but I hope this will be better ;)


	2. Finding Out

Disclaimer: See Chapter One...

* * *

_Chapter Two Finding out_

_Still Flashback_

"Uhh-huh. Let's just say for a minute that I actually believe you."

"Ok."

"Why would you claim that I am _not _dead?"

"Because you are in a coma in the living world."

"If I were in a coma in the living world I wouldn't be here now. To come to the Soul Society, usually, you have to be dead."

"Well then your off the _usually_ list."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because FYI it involves opening a portal and you _would _remember doing that. I on the other hand have no memory of doing this. Or my soul was confused and thought I was dead, which i also doubt."

"You could of forgotten or been confused."

"Sure." Nanao said sarcastically.

"Fine, if you don't believe me then I'll find someone to prove you wrong."

"Why do you care so much?" Nanao asked truly curious.

"_Our _parents are worried sick and have been for _three years_ because thats how long you have been in a coma."

Nanao thought this over in her head and did the math. Calcualting how much time would have passed in the living world comparied to the Soul Society. It was a know fact time passed faster in the Soul Society then in the living world.

Nanao finished the math and came to the conclusion that it _would be accurate_, if it were true.

"Well?" Tyler asked snapping Nanao out of her thoughts.

"Humm...Oh..No I don't believe you."

"Fine. I'm not finished though."

Tyler walked out of the office and Nanao went back to her paperwork; completly forgetting that it ever happened.

_End of Flashback_

A few days later there was a joined captains and vice-captains meeting.

"Everyone is dismissed." Commander Yamamoto said

As everyone was leaving he called on person back. "Vice-Captain Ise a moment please."

Following orders she sayed behind. Shunsui waited by the door.

"Leave Kyoraku, now."

"Ahh fine your soo mean to me Yama-jii."

Yamamoto just rolled his eyes at he comment. Then addressed Nanao. "Are you aware that there is a young man trying to convince me that you are _not _dead? That your actually in a coma in the living world and have been for three years."

"Yes sir, I am. He came to me a few days ago."

"He has requested that you be tested. He did not ask me personally that you be tested but went to Central 46. I don't know _how _but he has convinced them to test you." He handed her a piece of paper, orders from the 46. "You are to report to the 4th and 12th Divison today. Both Captains already know are expecting you."

Nanao bowed and left the meeting room not very happy. As she was leaving she passed her captain, who waited for her. He caught up to her and asked, "Nanao-chan? Is...everything ok?"

"Just peachy." She said cooly and handed him the paper to read as she headed to the 4th Divison.

When he finished reading they were inbetweent he 2nd and 3rd divisions, Nanao didn't want to use shunpo.

"Nanao," he said seriously "-is this for real?"

"Yes Captain it is, some mouron..." she grumbled out.

Shunsui looked at Nanao truly confused. Nanao looked at him an realized this an started to explain to him what the young man, Tyler, had said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem important."

Nanao took back the report and walked into the 4th Divison. "You don't _have_ to be here Captain. There_ is _paperwork you _can _be doing."

"But Nanao-chan, I think this is a little more important."

With a sigh, "Fine whatever Captain. Do as you wish."


	3. 4th and 12th Visits

Disclaimer: Is it nessicary for each chapter? I've seen it in all the other stories I've read, and I've read alot, so I guess it is.

Thank you **KaRiSa **you are my first review for chapters One and Two!

* * *

_Chapter 3 4th and 12th Visits_

Nanao walked up to the front desk of the 4th Divison. "Excuse me. Is Captain Unohana here?"

"Vice-Captain Ise. I was expecting you." said a voice to her left.

'I am sure you were' she thought angry at Tyler not Captain Unohana.

"This way please, Captain Kyoraku you can come if you like."

Nanao followed Captain Unohana with Shunsui behind her. They went into one of the testing rooms.

Nanao started to hand her the report from Central 46, but she stoped her.

"Myself and Captain Kurotsuchi have already recieved a copy."

Nanao just nodded.

"For this test I will need a blood, hair, urine, and saliva sample. But first could you form a ball of spirtual pressure you consider to be medium?"

Nanao formed a ball infront of herself and everyone watched it glow.

"Ok thank-you."

When Unohana finished writing down the results of the reiatsu test she spoke again, "Do you have any questions?"

Nanao stayed silent but Shunsui spoke up, "Unohana-san what would happen if my sweet Nanao-chan was _actually _alive?" he asked truly concerned.

"Well, I only have a memory of this happening once, but what would happen is she would stay in the 12th Division and be put back into society in the living world."

"Oh..ok." was his reply

After Nanao gave Unohana everything else she need she thanked her and said she should probably start to go the 12th Divison.

Nanao inwardly groaned. She hated having meetings with the Captain of the 12th Divison.

"Nanao, I know this may sound uhh _bad_ but I truly hope your dead."

Nanao knew Shunsui was being when he left off all suffixes and no endearing adjectives.

"I know what you're saying Captain."

The rest of the walk to the 12th Divison was in silence.

"Ahh I have been expecting you." Said an unwelcoming voice.

Nanao bowed to Captain Kurotsuchi in respect.

"Come in." Said the man, Nanao and Shunsui followed him into a testing room.

"Have you already been to the 4th?" asked Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Yes, I have." replied Nanao.

Nodding he then said, "Alright I need blood, hair, urine, saliva and sample."

Before Nanao could say anything Shunsui spoke up, "Kurotsuchi-san?"

"It's _Captain. _And what?"

"Why do you need the same things as Unohana-san?"

"We both need the same things but we are testing it for different things, WHICH I will _not _explain it's too complex."

Shunsui just nodded.

"Ok that is everything, I should have the results tonight."

Bowing Nanao left followed by Shunsui.

The walk to the 8th Divsion was just as silent as the walk to the 12th had been.

When they walked into the office Nanao sat in her chair and started working on the paperwork that had been ignored earlier. Shunsui went straight to drinking.

After about an hour Nanao had said the first words since being in the 12th Divison, "Captain."

A groan was his only responce

With a sigh Nanao nugged him with her foot since he was on the ground, "Captain, _please _I need you to sign these."

When that was said a louder groan was all she heard. Then he rolled off his back to lean on him arm, "Nanao _must _you always do paperwork? I feel thats all we _ever _talk about."

"Well Captain, if you would _do _your own paperwork I wouldn't _always _be doing it. _My _paperwork doesn't take long, _yours _does."

"All the more reason to just skip it."

With a sigh she tried again, "Captain, _please._"

Shunsui gave up and finished signing the paperwork. Right when he finished a hell butterfly landed on his finger. "Captain Kyoraku and Vice-Captain Ise are being requested at the 1st Divison immediatly."

Sighing, "Delivering this will have to wait. Let's go Captain."

Shunsui got up from his resting place and walked out of the division following his vice.


	4. Results and Decisions

Disclaimer: Sigh see some previous other chapter for this...

Thanks **KaRiSa** my only loyal reviewer I'm updating on your request : )

* * *

_Chapter 4_ _Results and Decisions_

As Nanao and Shunsui walked up to the 1st Division meeting office they could see that both Captains Unohana and Kurotsuchi were already there and seated. When they walked in the looks on everyones faces made Shunsui want to turn around and leave.

"Have a seat." Captain Yamamoto said in a less comanding voice and more mournful.

They both sat down next to each other.

Sighing Yamamoto continued, "I have the results from both tests and so does Central 46."

'Why is he draging this out,' thought Shunsui.

There was silence for a moment, killer silence.

Shunsui couldn't take much more of this so he spoke up, "Well? Nanao _is_ dead. Isn't she?"

When no one replied he knew the answer.

"No Kyoraku, Vice-Captain Ise is not dead." said Yamamoto slowly.

"Then there must be a mistake _somewhere, anywhere."_

At this Captain Kurotsuchi spoke up, "I do NOT make mistakes in my tests!"

"Well theres a first time for everything." Shunsui replied cooly.

They just glared at each other.

The silence was broken again but this time by Nanao, quietly she asked, "If I'm alive how have I been able to stay here in the Soul Society for this long?"

It was a good question Unohana spoke up first, "We don't have an answer for it just a theroy. Your body has gotten used to living here and has accepted it and isn't dieing."

Nanao just nodded.

More silence this time broken by a messager at the entrance, "Captain Yamamoto sir, we have a message from Central 46."

"Bring it to me." was his reply. He read the paper to himself before reading it outloud.

"By order of Central 46, Vice-Captain of the 8th Divison, Ise Nanao, will be returned to the relam of the living at 9am tomorrow morning. During this she will have her kido sealed and zanpakuto closed in the 12th Divison. She is not to leave the Court of Pure Souls or sign anymore reports. She will aslo need to turn in her Vice-Captain arm band to her Captain. Sign by all member of Central 46."

"That is not fair." said Shunsui.

"Captain, if I am alive then I shouldn't be here. Their decision is logical and correct."

"Who cares if it is _logical_?" he said slowly

Nanao didn't reply to this.

Yamamoto handed Nanao the copy and dismissed everyone in the room.

On the walk back to the 8th Shunsui was talking to Nanao, "Where are you going?" he asked pitifully

"My room, I didn't finish all the paperwork, but that doesn't matter."

"You should go drinking with me."

"I'll pass Captain."

When they arrived to the 8th Nanao took off her arm band and handed it to Shunsui, "Here."

"I don't want it, taking it would imply replacing you and I am _not _replacing you."

"Captain you have to take it."

"I don't _have _to do anything."

"Fine." she said quietly sad.

She walked into the office and placed it on his desk.

Shunsui didn't want to be there, he left and went to the bar where he met up with Rangiku along the way.

While they were walking he explained to her what had just happened.

"You should be with her."

"That would only hurt more."

"Think about it Shunsui. You could spend her last hours _with _her but you want to go _drinking _insted?"

"Nanao wouldn't want me there."

"Fine, whatever, I'm going to be with her." Rangiku shunpo-ed away from the bar and to Nanao's place. Suddenly, Shunsui didn't want to drink so he went to see his best-friend, Captain Ukitake Jyuushiro.

Rangiku didn't even bother to knock when she got to Nanao's place.

BANG

Nanao stuck her head out of the kitchen, "RANGIKU WHAT ARE YOU-"

She didn't get to finish before Rangiku had her in a tight hug sobbing. Eventually Rangiku let go, and Nanao went back to the kitchen Rangiku followed her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Nanao nicely.

"NANAO how can you think of eating at a time like this?" shouted Rangiku

Nanao knew what she meant but still replied, "I'm hungry and don't need to passout. Did he tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah he did."

Rangiku stayed quiet for a moment.

"We are not sleeping tonight!" exclaimed Rangiku surprising Nanao.

"What are you talking about? Why not?"

"Helloooo earth to Nanao. It is-" She looked at the clock on the wall, "-10:45 we have...9 hours and 15 minutes left together!"

"Fine we will stay up all night sharing gossip." Nanao sad sarcastically.

"Nanao I'm being serious."

"Don't you think you should be with _her _and not _me_?"

"Ahh that's what Rangiku said only with drinking not you."

"Well if you're not going to go to her now then don't complain when she has to leave."

Shunsui had a confused look on his face and Jushiro decided to elaborate.

"When she leaves your going to complain, I know this everyone who knows you knows this. You are not going to do paperwork, and you will drink yourself to your second death."

Shunsui sighed knowing his friend was right. He got up and waved to his friend as a sign of thanks and bye.

Nanao and Rangiku were in the kitchen eating peanut butter out of the jar when KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ooo I'll get it." said Rangiku. She walked to the door and was greeted by Shunsui.

"Well it took you long enough."

He gave her a weak smile and she let him in. From the kitchen Nanao called out to Rangiku, "Hey Ran, who was it?"

She didn't reply because they were at the kitchen door by the time she finished.

Nanao looked up, "Oh, hi captain."

"Hello lovely lovely Nanao-chan!" he replied not as enegertic as usual.

"I'm..gonna go for a minute." said Rangiku.

"Uhh what happend to 'staying up all night and trading gossip'?" asked Nanao.

"Trading gossip was _your _idea. And well, you don't have ice-cream what's an all-nighter without ice-cream?"

"Uhh huh."

"Be back in ten."

Rangiku walked out leaving Nanao and Shunsui alone in the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Uhh no I'm fine."

"OK-" was her reply until her was covered in pink.

"Captain!" a shocked Nanao managed to say.

"Shhh..please just let me hold you."

Nanao sighed and gave up, 'It is the least I can do for him.' she thought.

After a moment he pulled back and staired at her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her.

Nanao was shocked to say the least. Her eyes widened and she froze. Returning it for only a second before realizing what she was doing she pulled away and turned away from him.

"Captain...we...I..can't," was all she manage to say.

"Nanao-" he said slowly walking to her putting his hands on her shoulders she tensed he ignored it a little hurt "-I love you always remeber that."

"Don't say that."

"Why?" he said very hurt, not trying to cover it up.

"Save it...for someone else. Someone you can be with."

This hurt him more then she would ever realize. He pulled his hands away and walked out passing by Rangiku on his way out.

"Hey where are you-" when she spoke he shunpo-ed away"..going?"

Rangiku walked in and found Nanao shaking in a chair at the table.

"Oh honey." She placed the ice-cream on the table and pulled a chair over so she could wrap her arms around her. Thats when Nanao broke down and started to cry.

"Let it out. Let it all out."

A few minutes later Nanao had stopped.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked concerned.

"No...What kind of ice-cream did you get?"

"Ok. I have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, cookie dough-"

Nanao realizing the list could go on for a while spoke up, "Strawberry."

"Coming right up."

They sat and ate ice-cream until they fell asleep around 4 in the morning.


	5. Time Alive Again

Disclaimer: The usual

* * *

_Chapter 5 Time Alive Again_

Nanao's mental alarm clock woke her up at 7:45, late she knew but she didn't have work to do so it didn't matter. Sighing she got up and looked around realizing she fell asleep on Rangiku's shoulder with the container of ice-cream in her lap. She proped her up and went to take a shower.

"Uh..what time is it ugh." groaned Rangiku. She got up and heard the shower running, she walked to the kitchen and saw it read 8:15. Rangiku sighed '45 minutes' she thought. She went up the stairs to Nanao's room when Nanao walked out.

"Mornin'" greeted Rangiku.

"Good morning Ran." Nanao said quietly.

"Hey I want to take a quick shower and then I'll make you breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Good." replied Nanao failing to mention she already ate.

After Rangiku finished her shower she went back downstairs to find Nanao in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Don't bother doing chores _now_. What would you like? Never mind." She went into the refrigerator and looked around.

"Humm..how about..eggs..and bacon..and cranberry juice...and toast...and..?"

"Sounds lovely."

When Rangiku was determined she could do anything she really wanted quickly. She looked at the clock 8:35 'ahh 25 minutes.'

Nanao noticed this and walked beside Rangiku and gave her a hug, a real hug.

They ate the breakfast, put the dishes away and then it was time to go.

They arrived at the 12th divsion with 3 minutes to spair but they walked in anyways. They were greeted by Nemu who took them to the room. When they got there, Captains Yamamoto, Unohana, and Kurotsuchi.

Captain Kurotsuchi was the first to speak, "If you will go with Nemu she will put the first layer of the seal on."

Nanao followed Nemu into a smaller room and had the layer of the seal put on. When she got back it was Unohana's turn. "I have to put on the next part."

Nanao nodded and went with her. The final part of the seal was put on. It was Captain Kurotsuchi's turn I need your zanpakuto. She called it out of its hiding place and gave it to him.

"Did you turn you arm band in?" asked Yamamoto quietly.

"Yes sir." she replied shortly.

"Alright, I need you to lay on this table and I will put this mask on. It will make you...go to sleep and I believe you know the rest."

Nanao nodded, but before she made it to the table Rangiku went and gave her a last hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

Nanao gave her a little smile and said, "_Technically_, Ran, I'll be back."

Rangiku smiled and let her go and watched Nanao fall asleep and her body disappear.

_Later that day_

When Nanao woke up she couldn't move she opened her eyes slowly and looked around then she heard gasps and a few call the doctors. She tried to ask where she was but couldn't. A few minutes later she had her sight back and could talk but everyone told her 'shh.' The doctor came in and ran a few tests then people came in, strangers to her. They all seemed soo happy to see her so she didn't say anything she just hugged back.

After a few minutes of that she finally got to talk and ask questions. "Where am I?"

Everyone looked around at each other then one person spoke up. It was a middle-aged woman who looked like she hadn't been sleeping well. "Honey, your in the hospital. You have been in a coma for three years."

Nanao was shocked, "How old am I?"

The question made people look around and think what kind of question is that. "Your seven, and your birthday is July 7."

"What is today?"

"March 3."

"What happened to me?"

The woman answering the quesions sighed, "You and I were going out to get ice-cream and we were in a car accident and you got hit and it knocked you out."

"Oh. Are you ok?"

"Yes I only had a broken arm."

"Uhh. Umm."

"Yes?"

"Who are you? All of you?"

"I am your mom Nanao." She continued and intoduced her to everyone in the room. Everyone was willing to answer her questions all afternoon. They told her that her older brother, Tyler, had also died while she was in a coma they didn't say much on it, just that he died.

A month later Nanao was released from the hospital.

Everything went back to normal, well as normal as things could be. Nanao kept having a dream of her and a strange woman sitting in a kitchen eating ice-cream out of the container, she ignored it.

Six months later tragdey hit again. It was October and the family was outside raking leaves. It was more like Nanao and her little sister were playing in the piles that their parents were making. Her little sister had dragged her to the corner store a few blocks away to get drinks. On their way back a car was speeding away from the police as Nanao and her sister were crossing. They couldn't get across in time; they both died instantly.


	6. Her?

Disclaimer: I'm sick of them

Thank you: **Infatuationbl** for reviewing my last chapter..

* * *

_Chapter 6 Her?_

It had been almost 8 months since Nanao had been sent back to the living world. Shunsui still hadn't replaced his vice-captains spot.

All of the Captains were giving reports to Commander Yamamoto when a messager interupted, "Sir, please forgive the interuption, but a high spirtual pressure has been picked up on the radar, outside of the courts walls, it is at captains level." At this comment everyone looked up. Yamamoto started to give orders, "Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku leave now and bring this person here."

They both nodded and left. It didn't take them long to find the person, a huge light beam was surrounding them and she was screaming.

"We can't close enough without hurting her." said Kyoraku

"I'll send a butterfly to Captain Yamamoto." imitating his words a butterfly arrived in Yamamoto's office with live voice.

"Captain Yamamoto, we cannot get close enough with out doing major bodily harm. Ser is is too small." said Ukitake.

"_How_ small?" he asked.

"Ah Yama-ji she has the appearance of a 7 or 8 year old human child."

Not directed to the two Captains, Yamamoto spoke again, "Captain Unohana, go to the site and heal any injuries that may or may not be sustained."

"Yes sir."

The meeting room was silent until Unohana's voice could be heard not spoken to any one in the meeting room, "Oh my. You were right not to do anything. She is about to reach her peak, she can't handle much more of this." After she finished her statment the pressure went down and the child passes out. All three Captains went over to the child. Captain Unohana was first over and examined her body as much as she could then talked to the butterfly, "Captain Yamamoto, she does not have any-" she didn't get to finish her statment before a big THUD could be heard.

"What happened?" asked Yamamoto.

"Captain Kyoraku has passed out sir."

"Can you determine the cause?"

"My guess sir would be shock."

"Uh I think we should go back." said Ukitake.

"Yes, that would be best. If you could get him, I'll bring her."

While shunpo-ing to the 4th Divison Unohana started to finish her analyasis, "Sir, as I was saying I believe she doesn't have any injuries, her body could not take the pressure and shut down."

"I will be at the 4th in a moment." he said to the butterfly. "Meeting Dismised, I will call you later so we can finish."

Everyone nodded and left the room including Captain Yamamoto.

When Yamamoto arrived at the 4th he was greeted by Captain Ukitake, "Sir, Shunsui just woke up but the girl is still passed out."

"Alright where are they?"

"This way." he replied and Yamamoto followed him into a room with two beds. One Shunsui was sitting on stairing at the other bed. On the other bed was a girl, when Yamamoto saw her he realized why Shunsui had passed out. The girl looked like she could be a younger copy of Ise Nanao.

The three Captains were staring at the girl until Captain Unohana walked in and spoke up, "She is stable and should wake up in a few hours."

A minute of silence passed.

"Why does she look like her?" Shunsui asked Unohana quietly

With a sigh she answered him, "I honestly do not know. It _could_ be her, but I do know that she is _not_ a reincarnation. For that she would have to die here."

Shunsui didn't say anything. Unohana gave Captain Yamamoto a writen full report and they the three Captains, including Ukitake, left the room. Shunsui left an hour later.

That night she woke up Captains Yamamoto and Unohana were in the room.

"Uhh where am I?"

When they heard her speak they turned to her. Immediatly Unohana started to check her pulse and other parts.

"Am I in a hospital?" she asked Unohana.

"Yes, you are." said Unohana surprised she knew where she was.

She let out a groan, "I got hit by a car again didn't I."

"Excuse me?"

"Miss the last thing I remember is crossing the street with my sister...ahh I have to find her my mom is gonna kill me." at this she got up quickly and got to the door but bumped into someone and fell back.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time.

"You can't leave." said Unohana quietly.

"Is my sister here?"

"..No."

"Then I _have _to go and find her."

The man she bumped into, Shunsui, was still blocking the door.

"Whats your name?" he asked her.

"Umm..what does that matter?"

"Just asking."

"Right-" turning around to address Unohana, "-what will it take for you to let me go?"

"We need to ask you some questions."

"Uhh-huh ok." she walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"What is your name?" asked Captain Unohana.

"Full?"

"Please."

"Ise Nanao-Selene Jillian."

At this Shunsui turned away.

"How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Why were you releasing so much enegry earlier today."

"You mean that light stuff?"

Captain Unohana nodded.

"I have no idea."

"So you could not control it?"

"I have been working on it all day, earlier I did but then I just wasn't really thinking about it."

"Why do you think you were hit by a car?"

"Ok I was walking down the street with my sister, we were getting drinks and ice-cream from the corner store a few blocks away. We had to cross the street and then this speeding car came by and we couldn't get across in time."

"Why did you say 'again.'"

"Well, when I was four my mom and I were driving, getting ice-cream, we were in a car accident. I took the major hit, because the car hit my side. Then about...8 months ago, yeah 8 months, I woke up. I was in a coma for 3 years. So if I got hit by a car again and fell back into a coma, when I wake up my moms gonna kill me. Unless this is all a dream right now or you're keeping me here and I'm wasting my time when I _could_ be looking for my sister."

'The stories match up' thought Unohana.

"Thats all, unless anyone else has a question." she directed to Shunsui and Yamamoto.

Shunsui shook his head 'no' but Yamamoto spoke up, "Do you reconize anyone in this room?"

"Sorry, no. Should I?"

"No."

"Maybe if I got to, I don't know, get up and _look around_ I might reconize someone."

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you leave the 4th Divison." said Yamamoto

"The what?"

"The place you are right now...the 4th Divison." he replied

"Oookay...can I walk around this _4th Divison_?"

He looked at Unohana and she noded a yes to him.

"Yes."

"Ok then." she hopped up off the bed and walked up to Shunsui who was still blocking the door.

"Uhh excuse me. Tall guy."

"Humm yes?"

"Uh could you scoot over a little." she waved her hand to show what she meant.

"Certainly." he moved to the side.

Once she was out of the room Yamamoto spoke up, "Central 46 would like to give her the Captaincy test."

"Is that _ok_ shes only a _kid._"

"It's too late, it has been set up for tomorrow and the memos have gone out. _And_-"

"What else could there be Yama-ji?"

"If you would let me finish, they want to watch as the 200 audience."

"What if she doesn't have bankai?"

"They all agreed it would be like Kenpachi."

"Who is she fighting?" asked Unohana.

"This fight is a stregnth test. She isn't fight to the defeat or death. She is fighting to show what she _can_ do, and then she will take the written test. But they haven't decided yet who she will fight."

"Is this because of her spirtual pressure?"

"They didn't say but I believe so."

Nanao was walking around the 4th when she saw someone she _though_ she _knew._

"Hi, umm do you have any _really strong_ head ach meds. Paperworks annoying."

"Yes we do, one moment please."

Rangiku didn't notice the little girl stairing at her but when Shunsui walked out of the hall to her left she turned, "Hey Shunsui."

He walked over to her and breifly told her what had happened after he found the child.

"Are you sure? Are you _really _sure it is her?"

"Yeah, the 46 want to give her a Captains test tomorrow Yama-ji just told me"

"Woah."

"Where is she?"

"Unohana is letting her walk around in here. So if you stay you might see her."

"Ahh wish I could but my vice-captains gonna have my head if he knew I left the office..._again._"

"Here you go." said the 4th Divison member.

"Thanks." said Rangiku as she was leaving she bumped into someone.

"Ugh.." could be heard from both people.

While Rangiku was looking up she started to speak, "Hey I'm sorr-Nanao?"

Her head popped up faster, "How do you know my name?" she asked starting to get freaked out.

"Umm ahh lucky guess." she said almost as a question.

Nanao scooted away, "Your lieing." was all she said before she turned around and ran out of the 4th Divison.

Captains Unohana and Yamamoto walked in when they saw Nanao running out of the 4th.

"What did you _say_?" asked Yamamoto getting angry.

"Uhh-" said Rangiku getting up, "-her name."

"Find her and bring her back...NOW!"

"Yes sir." Rangiku said before walking outside and shunpo-ing away.

Twenty minutes later Rangiku found her by the lake in the woods.

"Hi." was all she could say.

"How do you know my name. You weren't in the room when I said it." scooting away from her.

"You look like my friend who has the same name."

"Oh." was her only reply not completly believing her.

What felt like eons of silence passed by but it was no more then 5 minutes.

"I have to take you back."

"Why? You can pretend you never saw me."

Rangiku smiled, "Ah Captain Yamamoto would be furious."

"Oh. Who?" she said in a small voice.

"The older man with the cane."

Two minutes later they were back in the 4th, Rangiku had carried her there shunpo-ing her way. When they got back they saw a worried looking Unohana and a Yamamoto pacing the room, Shunsui was sitting in a chair.

They all looked up when she entered

Nanao said the first words "Umm...you asked me if I reconized anyone. Uhh I reconize her-" she pointed to Rangiku, "from a dream I have alot. So I don't know if that counts."

"Uhh...what were we..doing?" asked a hesitant Ragiku.

"We were in a kitchen eating ice-cream out of the jar..I had strawberry you had mint or cookie dough I think. And then there was one where we were in the same kitchen and you were calling stuff to cook or something. But you kept looking at the clock and I hugged you and then in next _scene _I guess you were crying and I was lying on a table. Then it was over. And then there was part of one where she is crying and then yelling at me we have nine hours left together or something."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I completly doubt it was you, just looked like you. I have crazy dreams."

After speaking she walked back to the room she was in earlier.

With a small sad smile on her face Rangiku spoke out loud to herself, "I can't believe she remembers that." She looked up and saw everyone had a confused look so she said more, "That was the day before she had to go."

Yamamoto turned from Rangiku to talk to Unohana, "Should she have remembered _anything_ from here before?"

"I don't think so. It must have been a strong memory, something she really wanted to hold onto."


	7. Tests?

Disclaimer: Not even gonna bother

Thank you **Dailenna** for reviewing my last chapter..

* * *

_Chapter 7 Tests?_

"She needs to be tested." said a member of the 46.

Everyone agreed with it.

_Captains Meeting_

"If you do not understand something you can stop me. Ok?" said Yamamoto

"Gotcha." she replied

"By order of Central 46-"

"Whats Central 46?"

"In short, they make the laws and we, the people in this room, as Captains inforce them."

She nodded.

"-Ise Nanao-Selene Jillian will be given the written version of the Captains test. After the test, said person will be given bankai-"

"What's a bankai."

"Bankai is the final release of a person zanpakuto, or soul slayer, a sword."

"Oh."

"-assesment. If said person does not have bankai but can spar on level with another Captain, Captainship will be considered."

"Captainship? For what?"

"For the 13 Protection Squads."

"This place?"

"Yes, we protect the entire Soul Society."

"Uh-huh...Two questions. Why am I taking these tests?"

"Your spirtual pressure is of Captains level."

"That light from yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Second question, if this is the _13_ protection squads why are there only _11_ Captains here?"

Everyone in the room looked down as if she hit a sore spot and she saw this.

"Ya know I'll just find out later or maybe not at all. Anyways, if I pass I stay here-" he nodded, "-and if I fail I can go?"

Happy to change the subject, "You should not _purposly_ fail this test."

"Is it a _long _test?"

"I have personally never taken the test."

"Has anyone _personally_ taken this test?"

"Captain Unohana has."

She turned to her, "Is this a _long_ test?" she asked

"The test is about 300 questions. Partialy written and mulitple choice, but it was more written when I took it. Around 75 written I believe."

Her jaw dropped. "So it _is_ a _ridiciously_ long test."

"You are untimed when taking it." said Yamamoto attempting to make it better.

'Like that makes it any better.' thought Nanao.

"When am I going to take this _long _test." she felt the need to stress the 'longness'.

"In an hour."

Nanao's jaw dropped again, 'Thanks for telling me not.' "What do I do until then?"

"You will be given a soul slayer and can attempt to talk to it."

Resisting the urge to laugh she slowly replied as if she actually understood what he meant, "Oook. But are you serious? About the talking thing."

"Yes, I am."

Nanao had a hard time resisting the urge to laugh at this.

"Does the soul slayer talk back." she asked biting her lip to bite down the smile on her face.

"This isn't a joke."

"Ok. Ok." she replied attempting to be serious.

The meeting was dismissed a few minutes later, and Nanao was given a soul slayer.

She sat in the room she was using in the 4th Divison and staired at the soul slayer feeling stupid.

"Ok so I'm supose to _talk_ to you. I wonder if other people do this? Most likely if other people have bankai. My names Nanao. I think we are supose to work together."

"Yes."

Nanao looked around but didn't see anyone she slowly turned back to her soul slayer with wide eyes.

"It was me who spoke."

The voice came from directly behind her. Nanao turned to see a person in a white chair. Nanao may not have know but anyone else would have, it was Nanao sitting there, the vice-captain Nanao.

"I am your soul slayer."

Her jaw dropped.

"Don't look so surprised."

She couldn't say anything.

"My names Nell."

"Uhh..I'm Nanao."

"I know."

"Oh right."

There was silence for a minute.

"Don't you have something you would like to ask?"

"I do?"

'Nell' rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, would you allow me to use bankai?"

"It is your choice, I am either part of you or I am just a weapon to you."

"Part of me?"

"Don't say it like a question or I won't help you."

"I mean part of me."

"Yes. I will allow you to use bankai. We only have a short amount of time but I can tell you how to use it and what it does."

For the ten minutes left 'Nell' explained what bankai to her.

_1st Divison Office_

"Before I give you this, do you have any questions?"

"Uhh yeah..how long does it take to _grade _this test _ridicioulsy_ _long_ test?"

"By the time you are finished with the bankai assesment, it will be done." said Yamamoto.

"Ok then. I'm ready."

Nanao spent her time taking the test answer each written question thuroghly and reading all the choices on the multiple choice.

Three and a half hours later she was done and it was time for the bankai assesment.

"For this you will not be sparing because you took the written test. Instead you're just showing what level you _can_ fight on."

She nodded.

"You will be going against Captain Komamura of the 7th Divison.

When he walked up all she could say was, "Your tall. Like captain tall guy." she said refering to Captain Kyoraku

This made the two captains smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Captain Komamura is not going to use bankai or call on his soul slayer. Ok?"

"Got it."

"You may begin when your ready." said Yamamoto, he didn't tell her _all_ the other captains would be watching from the side, she only knew of Captains Unohana and Kyoraku.

"Bankai" she whispered to her soul slayer.

The entire battle arena when white, Komamura looked around infront of him was a white chair with a person sitting in it. The persons back was facing him. She had black hair a little above half way down her back. Infront of the person was Nanao, her eyes had lost all color and she was suposidly staring at him, but he couldn't tell.

The person in the chair stood up and turned arond to face Komamura, he mentally gasped, it was Vice-Captain Ise. Shunsui, who was at the captains spot saw this and felt a thud in his stomach and a loss of breath.

Captain Komamura decided to avoid the Vice-Captain and aim for Nanao who was now sitting down with her titlted to the side, as if she was asleep leaning against a wall.

The Vice realized what he was doing and moved infront of her spirtual pressure flairing, Captains level. A second before Komamura got to the vice sword from the white walls flew out, all facing him to stop the attack. He was then facing a sword match 1000s vs one. After a minute of this the vice walked over to the chair and vanished. The white room did not. The current Ise Nanao woke up with two swords in hand she moved to where the 1000s of swords were and they all moved to one of the sides of the arena, still ready for an attack. It was Nanao's turn to fight. She spared with Komamura as if she had been doing it for years. This battle went on for fifteen more minutes before Yamamoto came down and told them to stop, they had seen enough. Neither of the sparers had suffer any serious injury, a relief to Unohana, just a few cuts on their hands.

Nanao was escourted back to the 4th where she was told to wait and would be called back with the results.

_Half an hour later_

Nanao was in the Captains Meeting.

"Pick a number: 3 or 9."

Confused Nanao decided to go along, "I like nine."

"Ok. Your results from the test are excellent, far above the passing line."

Nanao nodded.

"After deliberation from everyone including Central 46, we have come to a decison."

'Man he can draw anything out.' she thought.

"You are now the Captain of the 9th division."

Nanao's eyes started to roll in the back of her head, everyone saw. Before she fell back Shunsui, who was standing beside her, caught her.

Unohana walked over to check on her, "She will be fine." she said more to Shunsui then anyone else. She took Nanao back to the 4th division.

Yamamoto dismissed everyone but Shunsui stayed behind.

"What?" asked kindly Yamamoto to his former student.

"Can I..give her her jacket..when she wakes up?"

"She's not the same Ise Nanao you used to know Shunsui."

"I know."

"You do _not _need to get attached to her in the same way you were with your vice-captain."

"I know but its...comforting and painful at the same time to have her here."

"How so?"

"I think of it as a good thing because she's _here_ back ya know. But at the same time its a bad thing because it means she died again _really_ died. It was only a few months, she's barley had a life with the living. Few memories of family and friends. She's only eight and was in a coma for most of it, and people don't have memories until they are three so it is really only like two years of memories."

"I know." Yamamoto paused. "And yes, you may."

"Huh?"

Yamamoto rolled his eyes, "You may give her her jacket." He handed him the bundle.

"How did you know she was going to pick the ninth?"

"Captain Matsumoto told me. Said she just had a feeling about it."

"Ahh..thats Ran-chan."

Shunsui left and headed to the 4th Divison.

He sat in the room for a few minutes fiddling with the white sash of the jacket until he heard movement. He looked up and saw Nanao getting up.

"Ugh..."

"Hey."

Nanao looked over to Shunsui.

"Hi Captain Kyoraku."

"Shunsui."

"Waa?"

"My name. Shunsui. Call me Shunsui."

"Can I do that?"

"If you'd like?"

"Oh, maybe."

He nodded.

"Here." he handed her the Captain's jacket.

"What is it?"

"Captain's coat, every Captain wears one to represent that they are a Captain. It has their divison number on the back."

"But your wearing pink."

He laughed, "Ahh yes, I do. I wear it over my jacket-" he lifted it to show her,"-I break the dress code. But I'm known for it so I figure it doesn't matter."

"Smart."

He smiled at her.

"Come on." he said.

"Where to?"

"Your division."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" yelle Hisagai Shuhei.

Nanao just stood there, almost hurt, but she didn't show it or say anything.

"Now now Hisagai, is that something to say to your _captain_?"

He just stood there stairing at the girl Shunsui claimed to be his new captain.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No, I'm serious are _you_ serious?"

"Yes." Shunsui said calmly.

"I mean _really _serious"

"Your dense." was the first thing she said to him.

He looked at her as if she offended him.

"Fine."

"I will show her to her quarters and when we get back you will show her around the 9th. _Right._" Shunsui stressed the last part making it almost sound like an order he never gave out to anyone.

"Yeah, whatever."

On the short walk there Nanao talked to Shunsui, "He doesn't like me, does he?"

"I wouldn't say that. I think he was hoping that Rangiku was going to be his Captain but shes the 5th's Captain."

"Ohh o..woah."

"Humm...?"

"Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"Yeah. This is your house."

"What the heck am I gonna do with all that house?"

"Fill it up with junk."

She laughed as they walked to th front door.

"Would you like to open it?" he asked dangling the key infront of her.

"Sure." she said breathlessly.

He handed her the key. She opened it and eyes widened when she looked inside.

"It's HUGE!"

He just smiled.

Nanao ran around looking at all the rooms.

"I have too much space."

"Ahh there is not such thing as too much space my dear."

"Uhh-huh. So what do you do with all _your _space?"

"Sake."

She lifted her eyebrow that reminded Shunsui of his vice-captain, "Really?" she asked as if she wasn't really believing him.

"Yup, I have a reserve in my basement, attic, one in the 8th and a few hidden ones. So if you ever wanna have a major party just call me..When your older that is."

"Haha sure ok."

They walked back to the 9th Divison which wasn't far from the captains quarters. They walked into the office, Shuhei groaned and Shunsui gave him a 'shut up' look.

"Alright _Captain_ let's go."

Nanao followed him listening to him like a tour guide. They got lots of stares from divison members, especially when they saw the captians jacket. When they were finished they were in the office again.

"Any questions, shortie."

"Nope." Shuhei was surprised she didn't say anything about the nickname he figured she was trying to get on his good side; even though it should have been the other way around.

They did paperwork for the rest of the afternoon Shuhei answering questions for Nanao about them.


	8. Adjustments

Disclaimer: ...

VERY VERY sorry this took so long..yesterday I was gonna do it but I couldn't on "heavy traffic"

People please leave comments or I have NO motivation to update the next chapter. The next few are longer which is always better, but come on it only takes a minute of your oh so busy life...Thank you for your time.

Thank you **Dailenna **for commenting chapter 7 : )

* * *

_Chapter 8 Adjustments_

"Thank you for coming Vice-Captain Hisagai" said Captain Unohana.

"No problem-" said Shuhei, "-gets me outta paperwork."

She smiled, "I just have a few questions."

"Ok." he said.

"How do you think Captain Ise is adjusting?"

"To being a Captain?"

She nodded.

"I think she's taking it well, I guess."

"How does she fit in with the rest of the divison?"

"Uhh..she jokes around alot with everyone, but everyone plays back."

"What kind of jokes?"

"Not pranks or anything harmful. Uhh..umm..lemme see...Oh this one guy saw the Captain walking around, she didn't have her jacket on, and he came up to her and asked if she was lost. Captain said yes and she was looking for the main divison office. When they got there she said something like thanks for showing me to my office. No one lets that one die down. Captain thought it was really funny.

"Another person hugged her and said it was cute she only went to her hip. The short jokes died after about a week you might hear one every so often. Only I still call her 'shortie' 'puny' 'speck of dust' and she calls me dense or whatever the word of the day is."

Unohana smiling at his reply continued "Do you think anyone has _hate-like _feelings towards her?"

"Uhh not really. Only on Wednesdays. It's like 'Captain we all like you any other day but on Wednesday we hate you'."

"Why is that?"

"Even though it has only been a month and she's puny, she is tough. Every Wednesday she takes the divison out in groups and they run at least 10 laps, more if she in a 'good' mood, around the edge of the wall and then I'm inside the divison training grounds sparring all day. Until she decides to switch out the groups. I personally think she feels as if she has to prove herself to everyone else."

"Why?"

"She got her bankai in an hour after having a soul slayer. And she still can't use it by herself."

This confused Unohana, "What do you mean?"

"Captain was telling me about it, I asked, and she told me how she has to pull the swords out of the walls or something, I don't know never seen it, anyways she said she can't pull them all out yet. Someone in a white chair helps her, I figured it was her zanpakto forming into shape to help but, like I said, I've never seen it so I couldn't tell ya. But she said that her soul slayer said she will eventually need to pull them out on her own."

"Ok." she said taking notes

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Do you spar with her?"

"Yeah sometimes, always on Wednesday. But she usually spars with Captain Zaraki."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah he came over once to the office, in her first week, and asked her to spar, she seem nervous at first but when she came back she was fine. I asked how it went she just said fine."

"No injuries?"

"None she was showing."

"Intresting." she said herself.

"Does she ever seem out of character or sad or lonely to you?"

"If it's raining outside she will sit there and look off doesn't notice anything but whatever it is she's staring at. I _accidently_ dropped a book to get her attention. She looked sad but put on that smile but it wasn't the same. I don't thinks she is lonely she pretty good friends with Rangiku. And Captain Kyoraku stops by a lot to 'check in' he says. She is too hyper most of the time to be lonely or sad reminds the divison of Yachiru. She doesn't act all _captainly, _no offence to you because you don't act that way either, like she's always with the divison and talking to them when ever. In the first week she learned everyones name, doesn't get anyone mixed up either."

"Does she have a temper?"

"No, not at all. Only yells to get people to run more or keep sparring. That is another thing the divison is trying to find out. There is a bet going around 'How long until captain shouts at someone in anger' I'm giving it 6 months, others put a year, some even more, but one guy say never. I'm leaning to that one too."

"Does she know about it?"

"Oh yeah she was there when eveyone started it, she laughed, always laughing."

"Thank you. I believe that is all."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Why all the questions, why not go to her and ask?"

"It wouldn't have the same effect, she could change answers into what she _thinks_ wants to be heard so it wouldn't be accurate."

"Ohh ok."

"If you could keep what you said and what I have asked to yourself we are finished."

"No problem." he bowed and walked out of Captain Unohana's office heading back to the 9th Divison.

_1st Divison-Yamamoto's Office_

"She spars with Kenpachi?"

"Yes."

"And she has no injury?"

"He said he never noticed anything."

"Have her checked out."

"Yes, sir."

_9th Divison Office_

A hell butterfly landed on the tip of Nanao's pen, "Captian Ise, would you please come to the 4th Divison for a moment?"

Nanao got up and shunpo-ed to the 4th. When she as there Unohana was in the front waiting for her.

"Hi, Captain Unohana." she said cheery

"Hello, Captain Ise."

"Ahh I've told you before you can call me Nanao."

Unohana just smiled and motioned for her to follow.

Once they were in a testing room Unohana spoke again, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Any serious injuries?"

"No serious ones."

"But you do have injuries?"

"Nothing to worry about." she said cheerfully. Unohana's smile falultered, Nanao noticed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No I just thought you would have more serious injuries."

"Why? From sparring with Captain Kenpachi?"

"You spar with him?" Unohana asked.

"Yeah all the time, usually on Wednesday afternoons. I do major training then or Thursday if I go extra hard with the divison, that way I'm not tired and it's a good spar."

"May I see the injuries?"

"Uhh...sure." Nanao thought this was weird. She lifted her shirt just a little to show her the cut below her belly buton.

"It looks cleaned."

"Oh..well..it was bleeding much more when I got it, but after we were finished I cleaned it up and wrapped it. Captain Kenpachi gave me stuff for it said he didn't feel like having someone yelling at him for 'killing the new captain'. It wasn't serious I promise. We aren't aiming to kill each other. Just a tougher training spar."

"Why don't you train with your divison?"

"Oh, I do, but this is like..._extra._"

"Why do you want extra training?"

"I'm just a kid and I know I can get better. I have to."

"Hummm..why?" she said faking confusing again.

"Ok you were there when I used bankai-" she nodded "-there was the girl in the chair, my soul slayers form, she pulled out the swords but _I_ need to be able to do that. So I have to get stronger, so I can."

Unohana nodded.

When she was finishd she left with a lolly-pop.

_1st Divison Office_

"She told me she spars with him to get stronger."

"We will need to monitor this. It could cause problems if it gets out of control."

"Yes sir."

_Few days later _

_9th Divison office_

Vice-Captain Hisagai walked into the office, "Captain why are you here? Don't you have the day off?"

She replied with a sigh, "Yea, but I have no idea what to do so I came here."

"Sleep in. That is what I do."

"Uhh huh and get drunk."

"I'd scratch that off of _your_ list."

"Well I don't _have_ a list."

"Workaholic in the room." he sang.

"Am not."

"Fine whatever you say workaholic." He walked behind her and pulled her seat out, picked her up and pulled her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!"

"In a minute."

She kept hitting his back all the way to the front gate. They were both getting odd looks from the divison memebers.

"Come on put me down. It's an order."

He dropped her. "Oww, you _could have_ placed me down."

He shrugged, "It's your day off you _should not_ be here."

"But-"

"Go, walk around you will find something to do."

"You'll pay."

"I'm sure I will but for now go away. It's nine am go back to sleep."

He turned around and heard her groan and leave.

Nanao couldn't go back to sleep she had been up too long. She was walking around and Yarchiru ran into her.

"Ugh" they both said getting up.

"Where didja go" could be heard in the background.

"Hey Yarchiru."

"Hi Nanao. What are ya doing?"

"Nothing I have the day off and my idiot vice-captain kicked me outta the divison, I'm a _workaholic_."

Yarchiru was laughing at Nanao's statement when Kenpachi walked up, "Don't do that it's annoying."

"Ahh Ken-chan."

"Che."

"Do you wanna spar?" Nanao asked Kenpachi.

"Huh what did you say?"

"I said. Do. You. Want. To. Spar."

"Sure. Your divison or mine?"

With a sigh, "Your I'm kicked out for the day."

Kenpachi raised his eyebrow.

"I have the day off."

"Ahh tried to work."

"Yup."

"Ok let's go."

The three of them went to the 11th divison's training grounds. Some of the memebers that were around when Nanao walked in knew what it meant and went to watch.

They had been sparring for hours when a butterfly came in announing a captains meeting. Kenachi and Nanao ignored it continuing the fight. Yarchiru went in Ken-chan's place.

When everyone was present the doors shut and Yamamoto spoke up, "Where are Captains Ise and Kenpachi?"

Yarchiu replied first, "Nanao had the day off, and she and Ken-chan have been sparing since 9:30."

"Are you _positive _on that time?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah!"

"It is 1:30. You are telling me they have been sparring for four hours?"

"Yup, then the butterfly came in so I came in Ken-chan's place."

When she finished the doors opened and a messanger was there, "Please excuse the interuption, but Vice-Captain Isane has requested Captain Unohana's help at the 11th Divison."

"Ahh man the battles over."

Unohana bowed and left Yarchiru waved and left.

"Do yo think it is wise to have them spar as often as they do? It would be like a mini-Kenpachi aside from Vice-Captain Yarchiru." asked Captain Soi Fon.

"No, I don't." said Yamamoto.

_11th Divison_

Unohana was greeted by the 3rd seat and 5th seat who lead her to the training grounds. Yarchiru was ahead off all of them.

When they got there they saw both Kenpachi and Nanao passed out on the ground, coverd in blood. Unohana rushed to Isane's side.

"I have Captain Kenpachi stable, but Captain Ise keeps bleeding."

Unohana didn't need to hear more and went straight to work. After a few minutes she had it under control. They were both transported to the 4th for more tests.

The Captains meeting was over and Captains Kyoraku and Yamamoto went to the 4th Divison to check on the two others.

"How are they?" asked Yamamoto.

"They are both stable right now but have serious injures."

"Both of them?" asked Kyoraku.

"Yes."

"I am going to keep them both overnight for more study."

"Where is she?" asked a nervous Shunsui.

"Last door on your left." Shunsui left the two captains alone.

"What is the extent of her injuries? I know Kenpachi will recover."

"True. Ise will also recover I will discharge her in three days. She has two deep cuts, the worst of her injuries, one on her back the other on her stomach. They will take longer. And then many smaller but serious cut all over."

"Did it look like he held back?"

"I don't know, she could have evaded some of them, I believe she's faster, and her being much smaller helps. I did ask some members who saw the fight. They said it was intense."

Yamamoto nodded.

Shunsui walked into the room. He walked passed Kenpachi, who was in the first bed, and went to Nanao. She was wrapped up almost everywhere. He just stared at her. He heard movement behind him and a moan. He turned to see Kenpachi getting up.

"Where am I?"

"The 4th."

Kenpachi turned his head quickly, immediatly regreting it, he had a big cut on his neck and it started to bleed again.

"Che. She'll be fine."

"Did you take off your eyepatch?" Shunsui asked ignoring his last statment.

He snorted, "Only in the last hour an' a half."

More movement could be heard behind the door as they slid open reveiling Captains Unohana and Yamamoto.

"Captain Kenpachi, you should not be moving, especially your neck."

She walked over and removed the bandages to put new ones on.

"I'm fine I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I'm sure, thats why I called was out of a meeting."

"Che, you didn't have to leave."

"Did you take off you eyepatch?" asked Yamamoto oblivious to the fact it had just been asked.

"Only in the last hour and a half." he repeated.

"Were you aiming to kill her?"

"Che. I don't spar with her like that."

"Then what was this?" asked Shunsui.

"_She_ asked _me _to spar and you're gonna blame this on _me_."

"Yes, you could have and _should _have held back." Shunsui said starting to get angry.

"Psh. Kyoraku the only reason you care so much is cuz she looks like your vice."

"Do NOT talk about that."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Yamamoto.

Various machines could be heard beeping, Unohana rushed to Ise. There was silence while she got it under control.

"Please, not in here." said Unohana.

Quietly Yamamoto addressed Kenpachi, "You are not to spar with Captain Ise."

"Permant or temporary." he asked.

"Pending."

"Fine." he said bitterly at losing a good sparing partner.

That evening Nanao woke up with her vice-captain in the room. All the machines that had been hooked up to her had been removed.

"Hey sleepy-head." said Hisagai

"Ugh.." she said tring to sit up.

"Woah woah. Lay down."

She listened to him with his help.

"What happened to sleeping in?"

"Ha. Ha." said Nanao.

"You didn't have to go sparing."

"You heard me this morning when I told you I have nothing to do on my day off."

"Yeah, I know. I have to get Captain Unohana, tell her you up."

He left the room and Shunsui walked in.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hi."

There was quiet when Unohana walked in with Hisagai behind her.

"It's nice to see your up."

Nanao smiled. Shunsui smiled on the inside, thinking of his vice smiling, a rare sight.

"I had a long conversation."

"Oh, with who?"

"Nell."

"Your soul slayer?" asked Unohana.

'My Nanao-chan' thought Shunsui.

"Yup. Said I'm a complete idiot."

Everyone smiled and Hisagai spoke up, "You _are_ an idiot. _I_ told you to sleep."

"Ugh whatever. If a certain person-" she stared at Hisagai "-hadn't kicked me out this morning, we wouldn't be here."

"Yes, blame it all on me."

"In a heart beat." she said happily

Hisagai rolled his eyes.

After it calmed down Unohana spoke up, "Your not allowed to spar with Captain Kenpachi anymore."

"WHAT?"

"It's Yama-jii's orders." said Shunsui.

"That is not fair."

"Nanao-" said Shunsui.

"No, I don't want to hear it, I can't make my own choices." she turned her back to the two captains and vice-captain and pulled the sheets up to her cheek.

She heard movement and then felt a hand on her sholder, "It _is _for the best." said Shunsui.

"According to everyone _else. _I'm too stupid to make any _real_ choices." Nanao said.

All three were confused as to what she was talking about. They all left the room quietly.

The next day Nanao sent out a butterfly to Hisagai. It landed on his desk, "Can you bring me paperwork?" asked Nanao through the live feed.

"Ugh I guess. Why?"

"Uhh I'm board duh."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Hisagai was at the fourth with a pile of paperwork. "Is it ok that I am giving you this?" he said holding it out of her reach.

"Yes it's fine, if I'm stuck here for two more days I need to do _something_."

"Ok."

As he handed her the paperwork Captain Unohana walked in, "You should be resting not working."

"I feel fine, just a few cuts."

"They should not be taken lightly."

"They don't hurt."

"Your on medication."

"So, I _can't_ do paperwork?"

"Only a little." 'You should be doing none.' she thought.

That evening while she was eating Shunsui walked in.

"Hey."

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, you?"

She looked at him if he was crazy, "I'm stuck here and lost my sparing partner, I'm just great." she said sarcastically.

"He's dangerous."

"And you or any of the other captains aren't?" she asked.

"It's different."

"Oh? How?" she asked really wanting to know.

"We don't go looking for fights, he does, I personally try to avoid them."

"So _you_ don't have to get up." she mumbled under her breath but he still heard her.

"Ahh, true true."

"I know the risks I'm taking, sparing with him, I _have_ heard about him believe it or not."

"I don't think you fully get it though."

"Really?" she said slowly, "Why is that?"

He sighed, "Sparing with him is automatically a fight to the death."

"No, it's not. That is just what everyone else thinks. _And_ part of our deal is it isn't to the death."

"Hummm...what's your deal?"

She looked at him deciding wether to tell him or not. Spar with him whenever and then take her and Yarchiru to whatever place that want to eat at.

"It's not bad or dangerous."

"What is it?" he said more forcfully then he intended.

She leaned back, as if scard but not really.

"I'll keep it to myself."

"Does he hurt you?" he asked as if the last sentence was never said.

"NO!" she said quickly starting to glare at him.

He was almost shocked she raised her voice. The doors could be heard behind them.

"Uhhh, hey captain, done with the papers?"

"Yeah." she said still glaring at Shunsui.

"O.K. Where are they?"

She pointed to the corner not turning her head from Shunsui.

Hisagai got them and headed to the door.

"I want tomorrow's paperwork too."

"Fine workaholic." he said before walking out of the room.

Silence.

Shunsui broke the silence, "It wasn't a ridicious question."

"Yes, it was."

"Don't you think that he would not hesitate to hurt you?"

"Why are you so convinced he like, wants me dead or something?"

Shunsui didn't reply.

"Well? Huh? I know you have a lot to say, so just say it."

"I don't want to see you hurt." he replied quietly not looking directly at her.

"Then I shouldn't be a captain or here, because it means I _will_ get hurt."

"Maybe your right. _But_ you still _should_ be here. You belong here." He got up and walked out of the room, almost bumping into Captain Unohana. She saw the hurt on his face, "Would you like to talk about it in my office?" she asked quietly so Nanao wouldn't hear.

He nodded slowly.

"I'll be a minute."


	9. Trying to Let Go

Disclaimer: if you sue me you'll lose i dont own anything and i didnt take anyones ideas...

OMG i got 5 reviews i feel pretty good...and i would like to thank (in order from first to last) **Tsunade-hime118, asiarose283, KaRiSa, Muselolo, and Dailenna** : )

i love reviews

* * *

_Chapter 9 Trying to Let Go_

Shunsui was laying on the sofa in Captain Unohana's office holding a pillow to his chest when she walked in. He started to get up, "You can stay like that, you'll probably be more relaxed."

Shunsui nodded and layed back down.

"What did she say just a few minutes ago?" she started.

"I tried to explain that sparing with him will get her hurt. She said she knew what she was doing. I told her I didn't want to see her hurt, but I don't think she gets it at all. She said 'I shouldn't be a captain or here, because she will get hurt.' She also said she had a deal with him about sparing but she wouldn't tell me, it's 'not dangerous' she claims."

"I wouldn't think too hard on the deal, it probably something harmless. You and I both know she should be and _needs_ to be here. I also know you still have personal attachment to her."

"Of coures!" he interupted her.

"-But because she doesn't know, she will never truly understand." said Unohana.

"So I should tell her."

"Absolutly not." she replied quickly.

"But then maybe she'll get it."

"No, it would go badly if she knew."

"But _why_?"

"Captain Kyoraku, if you tell Ise about her past, most likely she wouldn't trust anyone. She could and just might leave. I believe you do not want that."

"I want her here." he said pitifully.

"Then she can never know. As long as she feels somewhat safe and comfortable, she will stay. But the moment that is shattered the idea of leaving will be appealing."

"Then it's like we are always lieing to her. Wouldn't _that _hurt more?" (AN: important line)

"It's better this way."

"I don't agree with that. And I want to tell her."

"One, if you want her to go, fine but two it is against the orders of Captain Yamamoto _and_ Central 46. Captain Ise must never know of her past. So you cannot do number one unless you are willing to take all the blame and face the consequences."

"Fine." he said sadly. Shunsui placed the pillow back on the sofa and walked out of the office.

_13th Divison_

"You can't tell her!" said Shunsui's best friend.

"So I've heard."

"Then why are you even _thinking_ about telling her?"

"Jyuu-chan, she needs to know. I'll let her hate me but she needs to know _why_ I care."

"Uh-huh so what _exactly_ would you say? 'Oh by the way, Ise, you're the almost-reincarnation of my vice-captain, since she was sent back its not true reincarnation. I loved her, but she didn't know that, that's the only reason I spend time with you and care so much' huh?"

"That's not true."

"Really? So you _only_ care for her well being? Nothing more? You don't still see her as your vice-captain? If this was anyone else you would _not_ care as much and you know it."

When Shunsui didn't say anything Jyuushiro spoke again as his quiet and calm friend, "You know you can't tell her."

"She thinks of me as _overprotective_ and _annoying,_ but I can't tell her _why_."

"You need to let her go."

"No. The Nanao I knew is here, it makes me so mad she rather be with _Kenpachi_."

"Why do you say that?"

"When Unohana-san told her she couldn't spar with him she was so... so angry. As if he the only one."

"Spar with her then."

"I wouldn't take it seriously and she'd just leave."

"Then take it seriously, you do want to be with her."

"Uh duh I think that is what I have been saying."

"I wasn't finished. Try just _being _there."

"How?" Shunsui asked confused.

"Ask Captain Yamamoto if your divison and hers can be paired together, and whatever other one since there just _has_ to be three together, for next months interdivison training."

"I'll be willing to bet she's already with the _11th_" he said with anger.

"Uh no, she doesn't know because she is still at the 4th and Captain Yamamoto brought it up _today_. She's not going to find out until tomorrow afternoon. Unless someone already told her. And the only other Captain who is visiting her is Unohana, maybe Rangiku, and I don't think either of them told her.

"Yama-jii will say 'no' but I'll try. She probably can't wait for the 11th, excuse to spar with _him._"

Jyuushiro just sighed.

"I know it's her. You were there when she called her bankai."

"Yes, and I saw. What are you implying?" he asked catiously.

"What if...I could just...talk to her."

"Shunsui! You can NOT!" exclaimed Jyuushiro. "You can't ask her to bring out her soul slayer so you can _talk _to her again. She would ask why and then you would have to explain, which you _can't_. I don't know what would be worse." he said shaking his head, "Just accept that she is here and you can be somewhat close, like a...new relationship."

"I liked the old one." Shunsui said sadly.

_4th Divison _

"Sup?" asked Rangiku

"Nothing. You?" said Nanao.

"Ohh I just heard about your arguement."

"What are you talking about?"

"I ran into Hisagai on my way here."

"So-?"

"He heard you and Shunsui. I think you _really_ hurt him."

"So you're here to defend him." she said as more of a statment.

"No, but-"

"Always a 'but'"

Rangiku laughed, "Yeah lifes full of 'buts' and here is mine, suck it up and apologize."

"Why should _I_ say I'm sorry when _he_ was the one being crazy?"

"He cares."

"Sure.."

"Ahh, Nanao you don't get it."

"You sound like him."

"That I'm gonna ignor-" Rangiku said playfully "-but seriously, hun, he _does_ care."

"Why? Why does he care so much?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to see you happy."

"Some excuse, I still don't see why he cares so much."

'If only you knew' thought Rangiku. "He's just like that."

"I wish he could care about someone else."

'He sorta does.' Thought Rangiku.

Captain Unohana walked in, "Hello Captain Matsumoto. Captain Ise how are you?"

"Ready to leave. I need to walk."

Captain Unohana just smiled, "You'll be discharged in the moring."

"YES!"

The other two captains in the room smiled.

_Next morning_

"You will need to take it easy." said Unohana

"Ok, bye." Nanao left the 4th Divison going to the 9th. When she got there she got lots of welcome backs.

"HISAGAI!!!! HI!!" said a cheery Nanao when she walked into the office. Surprised to see Shunsui and Yamamoto talking to Hisagai. "Oh sorry uhh hi."

"Hello" said Yamamoto

"Hey, shorite" replied Hisagai to his captain.

Shunsui just nodded.

"Perfect timing captain." said Hisagai.

"For what?" asked Nanao as she closed the door.

"The 9th divison and the 8th divison are going to start interdivison training along with any other divison of your choice-" Yamamoto saw her eyes light up "-not including the 11th." They dimed.

"Captain Kyoraku can choose." said Nanao.

"I don't care. Yama-jii why don't you pick."

"Fine. 5th Divison."

'Great, she'll make me say sorry if I don't soon.' thought Nanao.

"Ok, but what interdivison training?" said Nanao.

Shunsui spoke up, "While you were unoperational-"

"I was fine." she said

"-it was brought up in a meeting. Three divisons at a time for week starting next month. But Yama-jii changed his mind so it is next week. Maybe sooner."

"Oh..ok."

"Complete details are in the file I just gave you vice."

"Gotcha."

"I'll be seeing you both at the meeting this afternoon." said Yamamoto as he walked out of the office.

"I've got paperwork to deliver." said Hisagai.

"This early?" asked Nanao.

"From yesterday. And without a little person in the room I did todays fast."

"I can do it."

"No captain it's ok. Just relax."

Nanao kicked Hisagai's leg when he walked by.

"Hey, what was that for."

She shurgged, "You dropped me and ya haven't paid. And that comment, like I slow you down."

"Fine." Hisagai walked out of the office, leaving Shunsui and Nanao alone.

"I'm sorry." said Kyoraku

Nanao turned to face him, "Humm..what for?"

"Last night."

"Don't bother, you said what was on you mind, shouldn't be sorry for that, right?"

"I was out of line with you."

'Yeah you were.' she thought, "I should apologize, I shouldn't have gotten mad."

Silence.

"Do you want to get something to eat. I can cook whatever you like."

"I'll take a rain check if that's ok. I missed yesterdays Wednesday training, gotta make up for it."

"Wednesdays?"

"I go crazy with training. 10 laps around the edge of the court, more if I feel like it, and then sparing all day. I don't know if they did it yesterday, I highly doubt it, lazy bums. I'll just take everyone out at once speed it up."

"Oh, ok. Find me for that rain check, anytime ok?"

"Sure."

Shunsui walked out of the office feeling somewhat better then he did walking in. While walking down the hall to leave he ran into Kenpachi who was headed to Nanao's office.

"Che." was all he said.

"Why are you here?" asked Shunsui.

"Paperwork."

"Sure." Shunsui said not believing him.

Kenpachi lifted up the pack of papers to prove it to him, "Any thing else you'd like to say?"

"Stay away from her."

"Che. I think someone's a little touchy, is that good."

After Kenpachi finished Nanao walked out of her office.

"Oh, hi." Nanao said. Shunshi picked up that she said it happier then she was moments ago, and left.

"Do you need something?" she asked ignoring Shunsui's turning back.

"Got paperwork for you to sign."

"Ok."

They both walked back to her office.

"Right there." he pointed to the line.

"Oo I'm the last one."

"Yeah, now _you_ can bring it to the first."

"Ahh ok sure."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"Normally you'd argue."

"Oh haha, I need to streach my legs anyways so it's just this once, don't get comfortable with it."

"Not alotta people were happy with me."

"Yeah, I know, didja tell them I asked?"

"Yeah, didn't make a difference."

"Well then it's their problem."

"Che, I couldn't agree more."

They walked out of the 9th Divison together and then headed in different directons.

Nanao delivered the paperwork then headed back to her divison. When she got there Hisagai was laying on the couch.

"Hey get everyone together."

"Huh why?"

"Well mister, we missed yesterday and I'm gonna do it now."

"Are you serious but we _did_ do it."

"Uhh huh just get everyone."

"Your a pain."

"Shooo."

Hisagai groaned as he got up to his misery to get everyone.

Once everyone was together Nanao walked out to talk to them, "Hi everyone."

"Hi captain." they all said.

"Ok now-"

"Oh no." could be heard in the crowd

"What?"

"It's not Wednesday captain you _can't _do this?" said the voice.

"Haha actually in an half-hour I decided to have 'Wednesday' and the skip it. I don't know if you know or not but next week we are having interdivison training with the 5th and 8th divisons. So today rest tomorrow, even though you have had time to rest you lazy bums," she said smiling at them, "and the rest of the week work and then Monday we start ok?"

"Yes captain" was said together.

"Ok uhh you can go now."

Hisagai walked up behind her and scared her.

"Don't _do_ that." said Nanao

"I'm just glad your not working us today."

"Uh huh I'm sure."

"Let's see." said Hisagai soundly like he had a hidden agenda.

"Huh?"

"All the paperworks done, and _I_ don't have any meetings. What to do what to do."

"Take the rest of the day off." she said knowing what he meant.

"Thanks captain."

"I need you sober tomorrow." she yelled to deaf ears. He just waved it off.

AN: I felt really bad for Shunsui when he was talking to Unohana and Ukitake.


	10. Why does everyone else know?

Disclaimer: I'm sick of this...

thank you **KaRiSa **for being my only reviewer for chapter 9 : )

* * *

_Chapter 10 Why does everyone else know?_

When Nanao walked back to her office there was a folder on her desk.

'It was empty when I left and no one came in.' She thought.

Nanao walked over to the folder, and sat in her chair. Before she opened it she took a bite out of the apple she picked up from the kitchen.

She looked at the front and reconized the symbol on the front, it was official.

When she opened it up she saw her name on the top. There was a picture paperclipped to the left side of the open folder. She instantly reconized it as her soul slayers form, she was confused.

She read the report until a butterfly came announcing the meeting. Nanao didn't realize she was crying.

Nanao closed it and put it into her desk. She walked out of the office and slowly made her way to the first.

On her walk she could only think of the report.

* * *

'Date: March 3. 

Witnesses: Captains: Yamamoto 1st Divison, Unohana 4th Divison, and Kurotsuchi 12th Divison. Vice-Captains: Matsumoto 10th Divison and Kurotsuchi 12th Divison.

Event: Sending of Vice-Captain Ise Nanao to the living world.

Reason(s): Testing by both Captains Kurotsuchi and Unohana have proven person in question, Vice-Captain Ise Nanao of the 8th Divison under Kyoraku Shunsui, is not dead and will be returned to the living world.

Signatures of Acceptance: 9 of 10 current Captains and all 46 members of Central 46.'

* * *

'March 3 was the day I woke up. Why wasn't I told about this. What else aren't they telling me.' thought Nanao. 

Nanao finally made it to the 1st Division she was last there and it didn't surprise her. She took her place and Matsumoto spoke first to her, "What took you so long?"

Nanao just shook her head, "I walked, no shunpo."

When Nanao looked up Rangiku saw her eyes were blood-shot red. But she didn't say anything.

The meeting went on.

"Everyone is dismissed." said Yamamoto when the meeting was over.

"Hey Nanao." said Rangiku when they were hardly outside of the meeting room.

Nanao barley turned to acknowledge her _'witness: Vice-Captain Matsumoto 10th Divison'_.

Before Rangiku could say anything Nanao spoke, "Were you ever a vice-captain?"

By this time everyone was outside, and everyone heard her question, "Uhh yeah...why?"

Nanao didn't reply but she shunpo-ed away.

She didn't want to talk to anyone. Nanao didn't go back to the office, she went to the lake where Rangiku found her when she first got to the Soul Society. Nanao couldn't believe it had almost been a year since she had become a captain.

She had been holding in tears all through the meeting, but when she sat down they fell like rain. After a few minutes she stopped and hit the water not wanting to look at her reflection. Nanao heard two pairs of footsteps behind her.

"Nanao?" asked one she knew was Rangiku.

Reconizing the spirt pressure she knew the other was Captain Kyoraku. _'Ise Nanao of 8th Divison under Kyoraku Shunsui.'_

"What?" she said almost a whisper.

"Are you ok?" asked Shunsui.

"Just fine." she got up and tried to shunpo away but Shunsui grabbed her wrist very gently before she could and turned her around.

"Let. Me. Go." she said forcefully. He saw hurt in her eyes and let her go slowly. Nanao shunpo-ed away from them.

She wasn't headed anywhere in particular, just running and thinking. 'How can they look me in the face and just lie? What did I do? What else are they lieing about? I can't trust them. Why did I ever believe them. I'm an idiot.' All these thoughts ran through her head until she ran into someone

"Ugh-" moaned Nanao

"I'm sorry." said a voice Nanao didn't reconize.

"No problem." said Nanao getting up.

She was about to go before the person spoke again, "Are you Captain Ise?"

"Yeah, can I help you...?" she asked hinting for a name.

"I've been looking for you." he replied not giving his name.

"Ok well you found me."

Nanao heard two more pairs of feet shunpo-ing their way to her. She already knew who it was and meantaly groaned she didn't want to deal with them.

"Nanao!" called Rangiku.

"Yes?" she said not hiding her annoyance.

They were both beside her a second later, "Nanao-" said Shunsui in a serious voice, "-go to the first divison and tell Yama-jii there is at least one arrancar in the walls." Shunsui was staring at the man who had spoken to Nanao.

"A what?"

"Go." said a serious Rangiku drawing her zanpakto.

Nanao left without another word toward the first divison. She walked into the meeting room, where Captain Yamamoto was with Captain Unohana. Yamamoto turned his attention from Unohana to Nanao.

"Yes?" asked Yamamoto.

"Umm..ah..Captain Kyoraku told me to tell you that at least one ar-ran-car-" she said it as if it was three words not sure if it was correct "-is inside the walls."

"Where?" he asked fully alert.

"We were near execution-" Nanao didn't get to finish her sentence before swords were circling her, she knew it was her own attack.

"I'm not doing this." she said to clear her name.

As soon as she had finished, the person she was with before Shunsui and Rangiku came was infront of her.

He addressed the two other captains first, "If you move I'll kill her, and _no one_ wants that." hinting about someone else.

He senced the other two captains come in, "Same goes for you, if you move she dies."

'Please don't move then.' thought Nanao.

He turned to face Nanao and lowered to her level.

"Ise Na-nao?" he asked splitting her name into two words.

Nanao looked up to Captain Yamamoto silently asking if she should answer.

The mysery man saw this, "Don't look at him. Don't look at anyone else. Just answer and you will be fine."

"Ok, I already answered that, but yeah I am _but _if your gonna say my name say it right. Nanao is one word."

He slighly smiled, "Fine."

"What is your name? What do you want? Why are you here?"

"My name is Ulquiorra . I want _you_. And I am here for your decision."

"Umm..I'm gonna ignor the second one, because that's just creepy, but _what_ decision?"

"To leave."

"Leave what?"

"Being a shinigami, a captain, the Gotei 13, Soul Society."

"Oh-" she said confused, "-why would I leave?"

He continued, "Your own safety. He will give you anything you want.-" Nanao wasn't looking at him and he slowed down. "-votre mere, votre pere, meme votre petite souer. (your mom, your dad, even your little sister.)

Nanao's head shot up "Tu ne peux pas!" (You can not!)

"You never got to look for her. _They _didn't let you."

There was silence in the room. Only Nanao had known what he had told her.

"Who? To leave? I'm safe." she said breaking the silence forgetting his last statment.

"Yes, Aizen, and _you _don't _really _believe that."

"Uh-huh sure, but who is Aizen?" she asked.

"Doesn't that make you wonder?"

"Umm...yes...that's why I asked."

"No, I mean what else they are keeping from you. You _did _read the report on your desk right?"

"Oh yes, I am wondering about all the secrets of the world-" she started scarcastically even though it was true about the report. She had wondered what else they were keeping. "-_and_ I get reports daily so could you narrow it down just a little." she pinched her fingers together mimicing her words.

"After you addressed your divison, gave your vice-captain the day off, and went to the kitchen for your apple."

"Stalker." she sang.

"No, research."

"Uhh-huh, I'm just so exciting I know." Nanao said trying to make a joke.

"I know everyone else is wondering why we haven't attacked in some time." he said ignoring her.

"Who is 'we'? and attacked what?"

"'We' would be the arrancar, and attacked in general, like a hollow attack but _much_ deadlier."

"Oh. Back to my safety. I'm safe for the most part, I mean being in the Gotei 13 isn't _safe_ but why do you or _Aizen _care. And I still don't know who he is."

"No one has told you about Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru."

"Uhh...odviously not...are they, I don't know _important_?"

"Being a captain you _should_ know. Yes, they are important, especially to you."

"They can't be all that great if no one talks about them, and once again I don't know them."

"Do you know why there were two more empty captain seats?"

"No, but there's still another one, and at this very moment in time...I don't care."

"Humm..you should."

"Ahh yes because it is just _so_ important right now."

"Do you know what I'm doing to your soul slayer?"

"Duh! I'm not stupid manipulation. I can do it too, it's not hard."

"No one in the soul society can do it."

"I'm sure thats wrong, _I'm _in the soul society and _I_ can do it; and I might be taking a wild guess but your _not_ from the soul society."

"True and no one in the soul society can do, it's an arrancars move."

"Ok umm...Ulquiorra this is boring so can ya just tell me what you want? Speed it up?" Nanao asked not getting the point of this.

"Almost."

"Ok come on then. My attention span has like worn out so if you can...I don't know ummm..name all 17 flavors of ice cream in my freezer including the now melted one I left out that is on the couter, I'll pay attention...maybe." she said jokingly.

Silence.

"If you don't know-you can say so...or is that against your _orders_?"

"Strawberry with out the strawberries in it." he replied like it was the most odvious thing in the world.

Nanao's shoulders dropped and eyes widened. "Certified stalker,-" she said as if it was his name "-you have my attention but, are you like in my house or something."

"It's not a secret.-" he stopped and turned to Rangiku, "-ask Captain Matsumoto, she knows all about it, the only flavor you will eat, the last flavor you ate with her. Witness: Vice-Captain Matsumoto 10th Divison."

Nanao didn't say anything or turn to Rangiku.

Silence.

"The report." said Ulquiorra.

"I told you I don't know which one your talking about."

"I can recite it for you as I have already told you one of the witness."

"What you do is just a job, right, cuz you take it _way_ too seriously, I mean come _on_, I don't take being a captain this seriously. I mean I know someone has to challenge me and beat me to have my spot and I would totally just...never mind."

"Give it up?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you were going to."

"Sure."

"He knows you don't like it here."

"I like it just fine."

"A year alone, no one to be with _really_ be with. No one to trust, you try to stay isolated, as little _real_ communication as possible. You cover it up by _acting _happy and talking with everyone."

She sighed, annoyed, "You know, you make a lot of asumptions. And how does this Aizen dude know so much about me? I mean if I _don't talk_ to anyone how would it get out?"

"It is because of what you are, everyone knows already but they keep you here aly over enemy."

"Oh I'm scard, am I a creepy monster? Huh well what am I?"

"Times up!" he said, the swords around Nanao dropped and he headed to the open window. Nanao shunpo-ed and grabbed him.

"No it's not. You seem _oh so sure_ of yourself. What am I then?"

Ulquiorra just gave his version of a smile, "Ask them. But for now I will be _a votre maison_." he said pointing to the other Captains. (-at your house)

She releaed him not realizing it and he was gone.

"Nanao-" said Rangiku, "-are you-" she didn't get to finish before Nanao spoke up.

"What was he talking about?" she asked doing a mood swing form the joke to being serious. She wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Nanao-" replied Shunsui sounding like he was going to tell her.

"Kyoraku!" shouted Yamamoto "You know your orders." he said quietly

Shunsui looked back to Nanao from Yamamoto.

Rangiku tried to speak, "What did he say...in French...both times?"

"Nothing _so _important I need to say anything. It will just wind up in some secret report." she said getting angry, she almost thought about telling them the last part, 'That part might be important. Never mind.' but changed her mind as quickly as the thought came in.

"Nanao we couldn't tell you-" he started again.

"'It's for the best'" said Nanao attempting to mock his voice. "You _think_ you know whats best. You _think_ I can't handle this. You think I'm stupid-"

"No one thinks that." Unohana interjected.

Nanao just glared at her, "Sure." she continued as if Captain Unohana never said anything, "I can't do anything on my own right?"

"You shouldn't have let him get under you skin Nanao." said Rangiku

"See! Telling me what I _can_ and _can't do_. I didn't _choose_ to come here, I didn't _choose_ to take that stupid test and I didn't _choose _to become a Captain. Don't you get it? Someone else is _always_ making _my _decisons. Everyone else always knows what going to happen here."

'So that's what she was talking about.' thought Unohana. (AN refering to chapter 8)

Before anyone could say anything Nanao shunpo-ed out of the room.

Shunsui was about to leave and go after her but Yamamoto spoke up, "You know you still can't tell her anything, it would be against Central 46."

"I don't agree with that, but I will obey it." he replied quietly before leaving.

* * *

AN: I know Ulquiorra was like ooc but it's my story and I want it that way big grin _and _I have no idea how Nanao missed the big thing on his head just deal with it. 


	11. My Own Choices

Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten it by now you're just dense...

This ones shorter sadly.

Thank you **KaRiSa and asiarose283 **for reviewing chapter 10

* * *

_Chapter 11 My own choices._

_9th Divisons quarters-Nanao's house_

Nanao walked into her house quietly and equally quietly closing the door looking down.

"Have you made your choice yet?" said a voice Nanao knew from corner. She looked up and saw Ulquiorra standing.

Nanao nodded her head 'yes.'

"Well Nanao? Are you coming or not?"

"No." she replied barley above a whisper.

"Can you say that again I didn't hear you."

"I said no." she repeated louder.

"Ahh troublesome very troublesome. As ranks stand now in a one on one battle you _should_ be able to defeat me. Next time you see me I _will_ have reinforcments and _not_ take 'no' for an answer." He started to walk out the back door, "by the way, Ise, you have company."

_Meanwhile_

Shunsui had just left the 1st Divison headed to Nanao's house. He got there in time to see her open the door and walk in. He went to the door but heard a voice talking to Nanao.

"Have you made your choice yet?"

He didn't hear anything.

"Well Nanao? Are you coming or not?"

'Please Nanao, don't go, hate everyone just don't leave.' thought Shunsui.

"Can you say that again I didn't hear you."

'I didn't hear anything.' he thought.

"I said no."

Shunsui so was relieved he didn't hear what he said in reply until the end.

"-Ise, you have company."

'Oh I'm spotted.'

_Nanao's front room_

"What?" she asked.

"At the front door, the man who wears pink."

"Oh." Nanao said quietly before Ulquiorra left.

Nanao walked to the door and opened it, "Listening now?" she said openly hurt.

"Nanao I didn't mean it that way. I was-"

"worried?" she finished for him. At his nod she continued, "I'm not your vice-captain."

This visibly shocked Shunsui and Nanao saw and took note.

"What? Didn't think I knew?"

Shunsui didn't reply as his answer.

"I'm not her, that would be my soul slayer, sad, you like my sword better then me."

Shunsui started to talk but Nanao stopped him, "Don't say it's not true, I know it is. I'm sorry I'm such a burden for everyone."

"That's not true." he said quickly.

"Really? Isn't it hard to have to keep all these secrets from me? Or is this what you _normally _do and you're just used to it."

"Don't say that, it's not true."

"Prove it!" she shouted at him.

He hesitated, "I can't."

Nanao gave him an 'I told ya so' look.

"Leave me alone, I need to be alone. I need time." she told him before she shunpo-ed away.


	12. Time

Disclaimer: I think just bothering to type it out is a _disclaimer _enough...

Ahh its that time again...thank you **Shironami** and **KaRiSa** for reviewing the last chapter this is for youuuuuu!!!

* * *

_Chapter 12 Time_

Nanao had already been in this position today. Wanting to get away from everyone, everything. Not knowing what to do.

After a few laps around the courts walls attempting to clear her head she wound up at execution hill. The same place that Shunsui and Rangiku had found her earlier. It made her wonder why such a depressing place could put her at ease.

Nanao sat there for a few hours, not thinking just staring at the horizon seeing the sunrise. Once the sun was fully up she went back to her house. Once inside she went to her room and took a cold shower then changed uniforms.

After eating a small breakfast, the melted ice-cream she left out, she went to the 9th Divison to start her day.

"You're late." said Hisagai when she walked in.

"So?" she said feeling comfort in something 'normal.'

"Hello? What is in you head? Whatever I don't care. I bet you don't even know yet. You look like you just woke up."

"Long night. Know what?"

"Captain Yamamoto moved interdivison training to today. We are starting in half an hour."

"Oh-" she said breaking into a yawn.

"How much sleep did you get?"

"Uhh I don't know an hour or two."

"Now, is that good for a growing girl." he said mocking a mothers voice.

Nanao laughed at him, "Ok _mom_."

Hisagai lauged at her.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked in a light voice.

"Yeah Captain Yamamoto said we are going to the 5th."

"Ok-" Nanao looked at the clock above the door. "-Let's go then."

Hisagi got up from his lying postion on the sofa in the 9th Divisons office and walked out of the door behind his Captain.

When the divison got to the 5th they were greeted by Captain Matsumoto bringing them to the training grounds.

"Hey Hisagai." said Rangiku in a quiet voice.

"Hey. Sup?" he asked.

"Did Nanao say anything to you? Anything different."

"No not really, seems normal, said she had a long night only got an hour or two of sleep. Why?"

Rangiku shook her head, "No reason."

'I know she's in pain. How does she cover it so well. This is why we didn't know we were hurting her.' thought Rangiku.

The 8th squad showed up 20 minutes later. Late of course, the 5th and 9th Divisons had already recieved their instructions and were sparing.

When they got there the three captains talked, "We need to mix the people up again." said Nanao.

"Ok." said Shunsui.

"I'll do it." said Nanao, relieved to get away from the other two captains.

Addressing the people who were sparing, "HEY!-" everyone stopped, "Ok, umm..the 8th is here so we need to mix up the pairings."

Everyone followed her orders spreading out more because of the other divison.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Shunsui."

"Hi Rangiku. Did she say anything?"

"No-" she said sadly, "-she is acting like it never happened. I can tell she's hurting but she covers it up so well, defence mechanism I guess. Hisagai told me she said she had a long night with only two hours of sleep."

"Yeah it was late when she ran out of her house."

Rangiku nodded.

Nanao had a feeling the other two captains were talking about so she didn't bother to go near them. 'Let them talk. I don't care.' she thought. Nanao walked around the divisons.

"I wish she would just talk or yell and scream." said a worried Rangiku

"I know. I would like to tell her. But we can't I know. What if they come back and she decides to go?"

"I don't think she'll go. She'll hate everyone but not betray us. Right?" replied Rangiku.

"I hope so." he said.

When Shunsui had finished Captain Yamamoto had walked into the training grounds.

"Ahh Yama-jii how are you?"

Yamamoto just gave him a glare, "How is she?" he asked the captains, they both knew who he was talking about.

"Hisagai told me she said she didn't get a lot of sleep and had a long night. But other then that she's acting like nothing has happened." said Rangiku.

Yamamoto nodded and looked out to Nanao who was giving an younger shiningami pointers.

"She can't ignor this." he said before he walked out and headed to the 4th Divison.

_4th Divison_

"Good afternoon Captain Yamamoto." said Captain Unohana.

Yamamoto nodded in reply. They both headed to her office.

"How can I help you?"

"I need to know why Ise is ignoring yesterday, what does it mean?" he asked.

"She is acting like nothing happened?" she asked needing to know.

"Yes, according to what her vice-captain told Matsumoto." he saw the confused look on her face and continued, "He doesn't know, but Matsumoto asked if she was acting strange."

Unohana nodded, "I see." She paused. "It could mean that she doesn't believe it, or she is not taking it seriously. It could aslo mean that she is just keeping it all inside, which isn't good. It could cause her to be over stressed. Or she just doesn't want to deal with it."

"After she is done with the interdivison training-" he looked at the clock "-in half in hour. I would like for you to have her come here and try to get her to talk about what she thinks of all of this."

"Yes sir." replied Unohana before he left her office.

_5th Divison Training Grounds_

"Ohh..good job everyone. Get some rest or drunk, and we'll be back tomorrow." said Rangiku dismissing everyone.

Nanao left with out saying anything to Rangiku or Shunsui.

When Nanao got back to her office there was a butterfly waiting for her.

"Captain Ise, could you come to my divison please? Unohana Restu."

"Hey Hisagai,"

"Yeah captain?" he replied.

"-I'll see you tomorrow, but could you deliver these to the 12th?"

Yawning, "Sure what about the 4th's?"

"No I'll do it, Captian Unohana wants to see me anyways."

"Oh ok night captain." he waved a lazy wave and walked out of the room.

On her way to the 4th Nanao was thinking to herself, 'What does she want? I don't want to talk. She probably wants to talk. Oh yay!' thinking scarcastically at the last part.

When she got to the 4th it was unusually quiet.

"Good evening Captain Ise." said a voice to her right.

"Hi. It's quiet today."

"Mostly long-term patients."

"Oh." she said.

"Could you follow me please?"

"Sure."

They were walking down the hall to Unohana's office.

Nanao sat in the chair directly across from Unohana her feet dangling, not near long enough to touch the floor.

"Oh I have your paperwork." said Nanao.

"Thank-you." Unohana replied placing the stack on her desk.

"How was the training?"

'Beating around the bush people here are really good at that.' thought Nanao, "Fine some of the 8th and most of the 10th were drunk so I don't know if was entirly fair."

Unohana let a small chuckle out.

"How are you?" asked Unohana.

'Ah the real reason I'm here.' "Fine. How are _you_?"

"I'm fine. Anything you would like to talk about?"

"Captian Unohana, could you just ask me what you want to know insted of dancing around?"

Her famous smile faultered, "I can do that. How are feeling...about yesterday?"

'I knew it.' "Fine, like I said."

'She needs to open up.' thought Unohana. "Are you sure? Was there anything you didn't understand?"

'Uh-duh!' "Everything I didn't get is against your orders to tell me. 'For the best' right?" Nanao shook her head, "If it is about Vice-Captain Ise of the 8th or her being sent back to the living world for not being dead. I understand."

"How?" she asked needing to find out to report to Yamamoto.

'Weren't you listening? Ugh adults are stupid.' "The. File." she said getting annoyed.

Unohana picked up on this but didn't say anything, "What file?"

'The one I read over and over again, and can't get outta my head THAT file. Don't play stupid either you were there when it happened. _Witnesses: Captain Unohana 4th divison.'_

"Look, you can't tell me anything so I'm not going to say anything. I'm fine really I am."

Nanao got up to leave but not before Unohana got her two cents in, "You can talk about it. If not with me someone else."

'Yeah and let them report everything I say. Psh no. I'll just say I'm fine.'

Nanao didn't say anything and walked out of the office.

Nanao went to the lake she realized it was one of her favorite spots in the court. She took off her socks and shoes and dipped her feet in. She heard feet behind her.

'Gaaa who _now_?'

"Hi." said Shunsui quietly, sitting beside her.

He could sence she didn't want him there, but he stayed.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Nope." she replied shortly.

"Ok." he said quietly.

They sat together in silence.

"Could you...tell me...about her?" Nanao asked breaking the silence attempting to be civil.

Shunsui looked down.

"Never mind. I'll just ask someone else." she said the last part very quietly not for Shunsui to hear. Nanao got up and walked away grabbing her socks and shoes not putting them on.

Nanao walked around not thinking, like an empty shell. She was feeling like her life was crumbling because she had trusted people. She didn't want other people to know it so she kept her smile on, a fake smile, but a smile.

_Next Morning_

"Hey Captain, thought you had the day off." said Hisagai.

"Yeah, I do but I want to watch you do my paperwork for a while."

"If you're just gonna sit there why don't ya do it?"

"Cuz I rather watch someone else do it especially if I don't _have_ to do it." she said smiling.

"Uhh huh, when I have my day off next week I'm gonna do the same thing."

Nanao laughed, "No you're not. You are gonna get drunk."

"No-well yeah but I'll watch you _while_ I'm getting drunk."

Nanao rolled her eyes, "Ok fine." She got off the sofa and headed to the door.

"Finished watching."

"Ha ha yeah, I'm gonna walk around. Take your time with my paperwork."

"Very funny Captain."

"I know!"

It was Hisagai's turn to roll his eyes.

Nanao lazily waved to him as she walked out the door.

After 20 minutes she was infront of the 12th Divison. She was about to walk away when she had an idea.

"So that's all I need?"

"Yes Captain Ise." said a member of the 12th.

"How long will it take?"

"Just a few minutes."

"Ok, can you make me one please?"

"Certainly."

A few minutes later Nanao was in her gigai, headed to the hill that opens to the living world. When she got there no one was arond like she thought, 'No one will see me, I'll be gone and back in a few hours.'

Nanao opened the gate to the living world and walked through.

_Meanwhile _

_Captain's Meeting_

"Where is Captain Ise?" asked the ancient Captain.

There was quiet.

"Maybe she had the day off." suggested Rangiku.

"But when she has the day off she doesn't _really_ take the day off. She just moves very slowly." said Komamura.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

Yamamoto created a butterfly to send to the 9th Divison. When it was fully connected he spoke, "Vice-Captain Hisagai, where is Captain Ise?"

"Uhh..umm..I don't know sir. I figured she would be finished walking around."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she came in late, day off, watched me do her paperwork and then walked out saying she was going to walk around. She didn't say exactly where she was going."

"Around what time?"

"12-ish, maybe 11: 30."

"Thank you."

"No problem sir."

"If you see her tell her to come to the 1st."

"Ok."

The butterfly's live feed was ended.

"We will continue the meeting without her."

_With Nanao_

Nanao went shopping at the mall. She went to the music store and spent a nice chunk. She then went to the food court and got ice cream, strawberry.

She walked around a little feeling like she reconized some buildings. She knew exactly where she was when she got to a certain street corner.

_Flashback_

Nanao was walking with her little sister, Skye, to the corner.

"Oooo I don't know what flavor I'm gonna get. You're just gonna get strawberry."

Nanao nodded.

They walked in silence for a few steps until Nanao stopped.

"Nanao, what's wrong?"

"Skye."

"Yeah."

"What happened to Tyler?"

Skye looked down, "He died." she said quietly.

This news didn't shock Nanao, she already knew that part, "I know but...How?"

"He walked out of the house and didn't come back. It was _really _cold and he didn't take his coat."

They were both quiet.

"...He couldn't stand to see mom depressed and you...well..you know."

Nanao nodded then hugged her sister tightly, "I love you."

"So do I."

The heavy mood was lifted as they continued to walk to the store, they didn't make it.

_End Flashback_

Nanao walked the same path until she came to a house, _her _house. Remembering she was visable she crossed the street and climbed a tree.

'I feel like it's been so long.' thought Nanao from a branch looking across the street.

She didn't hear the person behind her sit down, "Been a while hasn't it."

The voice made her jump. She turned to face Ulquiorra.


	13. Confrontations and Truths

Disclaimer: disclaimers are for lozers

This is the longest chapter of them all : )

Hey everyone sorry for the long update, theres nothing to blame but my lazyness...so thank you **KaRiSa **and **asiarose283 **for reviewing the last chapter : ) heres to to you my lovly reviewer!!!!

* * *

_Chapter 13 Confrontations and Truths_

She was visibly shocked to see him.

"I didn't expect to see you _here_."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well, you are not in the Soul Society, you appear to be alone, and you are infront of your old house."

"Oh-" was all she could manage to get out.

"There is a limit to your power here, it would be much easier for me to take you if I wanted to."

Nanao had not thought about the limit even though the 12th divison member had remined her of it.

"Then why don't you?" she asked bravely.

"My orders are to have a _group_ take you down from the Soul Society, and not just yet. It is not time for you to join this side of the war, unless you are willing to go already."

"No. But, I'm surprised your not manipulating my swords."

"I don't need to, you are not fighting back and other Captains aren't here. Nanao please tell me have you thought about joining without a fight. A...white flag if you will."

"No." she said.

"No you haven't thought about it, or no to the white flag?"

Nanao stood up and jumped off the tree and ran to where she had entered the living world. She opened the gate and walked through. Once again no one had seen her. That was until she got to her house, Rangiku and Shunsui were outside her door. She saw them and they saw her, she started to turn around, "DON'T go anywhere." said Kyoraku.

Nanao sighed in defeat and walked to her door ignoring the glace Rangiku gave her. She went in and put her stuff down ready for an argument but decided to act as if she just didn't try to run away just two seconds ago.

She turned to face them, "Yes how can I help you?"

"Stop with the act Nanao." said Rangiku almost sadly.

"What act?" 'If anyone puts up an act it's you and everyone else.' she asked determined to keep it up.

"Where were you?" asked Shunsui.

"Out walking around."

"You don't need a _gigai_ to go _out_." said Rangiku.

Nanao shurgged off the comment.

"So why may I ask are you to here?" repeated Nanao trying to change the subject.

"Like I said, where were you?" asked Shunsui.

"And I already answered that, out walking around."

"Why did you go to the living world and why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Rangiku.

"What makes you think I went to the living world?"

"Three reasons, your bags, the gigai, and there's a camera at the gate." replied Rangiku.

Lightly sighing, "Fine. _So what _if I went to the living world. How long did it take for anyone to notice?"

"Don't you care for your own safety?" asked Shunsui

"Before that gets answered, how long did it take for anyone to notice?"

"You missed a meeting." said Rangiku.

"When?"

"Today." said Rangiku

Nanao rolled her eyes, "Time?" she was getting annoyed.

"7 p.m." said Shunsui slowly.

Nanao nodded, "So it took you almost 7 hours to realize that I wasn't here, nice. _And_ I had the day off I can do whatever or go where ever I want."

Shunsui was about to speek before Nanao interupted him, "As for my safety what are you talking about?" she asked knowing what he was taking about.

"You know what I'm talking about Nanao."

"Humm...no I don't think I do, enlighten me."

"Your pushing it." said Rangiku.

"Really? I don't think I'm pushing it enough. I don't care about my safety, if anything had happened I could have taken care of myself. Or do you think I'm just _so _helpless?"

"No one thinks that of you." Rangiku said.

"Really? I don't agree. If everyone is so worried about my safety you might as well make me live in a plastic bubble, but if it gets cut I might choke on the plastic and I'm just too stupid to pull it off. So maybe a metal box, but what if for some undefined reason it gets super hot and melts on me and I would like to see the sun.-"

"Just stop." Shunsui said almost silently.

"-How about cloth but that wouldn't protect me against anything. Glass could work unless it broke there would be sharpe pieces everywhere and I might just step on one. I don't know what to use. Oh I have one, you can put me in the shrine and lose the key. Yeah I think that one would work best."

"Nanao...is it so bad that someone care about your safety?" Shunsui asked.

"'Cares about my safety.'" She repeated slowly as if she didn't understand what he was saying, "Why do you care so much? One person does not make such a big difference that someone or some people need to go through a lot of trouble to keep them safe. You live life in the living world, die and come here, then die again just to go back to the living world. Life is just a circle that never ends. NO ONE is ever truly safe do you THINK that being in the gotei 13 is SAFE?" It was the first time in the conversation that Nanao had raised her voice. She was angry and both Rangiku and Shunsui could tell. "Why do you care so much? I am just one person."

"Nanao-" he started sounding like he was going to change the subject.

"Don't. Ok I want to know, why do you care so much."

He was quiet and it hit Nanao why he care, 'He loved her.' she thought.

"I'm not Nanao, your vice-captain-" this shocked Rangiku who didn't know she already knew, "-you _think_ you're protecting me, you look at me and see her like I'm not even there. I've already told you not to say it's not true either. _AND_ you are NOT my parents. Do NOT try and replace them EVER. You do NOT need to protect me from the _evils of the world_ I am FINE on my own without your help."

Nanao ran out of the back door before anyone could say anything else.

Once again Nanao was sitting at execution hill her feet dangling dangerously off the edge. She heard a single pair of feet and decided to leave before she had another argument.

"Don't go."

She reconized the voice. "Why are you here? I already saw you today."

"You know very well why I'm here."

He sat next to her in silence.

"You have been questioning if you are on the right side, am I wrong?"

"...Not the right side. More like what is going own, why won't anyone tell me anything, true things. People just lie to my face an expect me not to get mad. Ugh it _makes_ me mad."

"Leave. You owe them no debt."

Nanao shook her head, "They took me in."

"_Forced _you in."

"They did what they thought best."

"You should not just give in to your true beliefs, that is what they want. In short they are slowly brainwashing you to think and feel exactly what they _want_ you to feel."

"How would you know?"

"They never did tell you about the three empty captains seats."

"Three? There were only two when I got here."

"Of coure, Matsumoto Rangiku hasn't been a Captain that long but she took up one of the empty seats. And you another leaving one."

Nanao just nodded.

"Captains Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru 'betrayed' the Soul Society, or that's how _they _would put it."

"How would Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru put it?"

"Trying to make a better world."

"Oh.."

Silence.

"You said, that time you used manipulation, that they hadn't told me what I was. What were you talking about?"

"Ahh..I peaked your interest and you can't ask them questions they won't answer, correct?"

She looked away from him not wanting to say it.

He took the hint and continued, "You Ise Nanao-Selene Jillian are an arrancar, to be specific an espada, number _one_ espada."

Nanao looked confused and didn't hide it, "Ok, I get arrancar but 'espada'? What is that?"

"Espada would be the equvilent of a Gotei 13 Captain but, the Gotei 13 Captains have trouble fighting us one on one."

"So your really strong." He nodded, "Why did you say number one?"

"It is another rank, the same as captain, vice captain, 3rd seat and so on. But it would be ordering the 'captains' from strongest down."

"Oh...how many are there?"

"I don't know if I should answer and more of you questions, give you more reason to come willing with me. _But_ there are currently nine of us."

"You're an espada?"

He nodded and got up.

"Hey we're not finished!"

"You want more answers then you'll have to come to Las Noches in Hueco Mundo."

"What? Where?"

He continued to walk away.

"Useless good for nothing!" she yelled at his back.

_Next Day Captains Meeting_

"That is all the business we have for today, everyone is dismissed. Ise, Kyoraku, and Matsumoto please stay." said the General Commander.

'Just great, report every single thing annoying people.'

By the time Nanao finished her thought the room was only the four captains.

"Ise,-"

'Always me.'

"-is there anything you'd like to say?"

'Everyone beats around the bush and doesn't just directly ask what they want.'

"Nope."

"Fine, you never reported back last night."

"I didn't know I had to."

"Kyoraku and Matsumoto were suppose to tell you."

"They left that part out."

"I see."

"Can I tell you whatever it was you wanted to know last night now?"

"Where did you go?"

'Don't you already know this why ask stupid questions you know the answer to?'

"Living world."

'She spit that out easier then last night.' thought Rangiku.

"That, I already know."

'They why'd ya ask?'

"_Where _in the living world did you go?"

"I didn't pick it's just where I landed."

"That isn't answering the question."

"Canada...British Columbia providence."

"Why?"

"I had the day off." she said finally confused.

"No..why there?"

"Oh..because that is where I landed."

"Were you thinking of that place?"

"No I don't think so."

"Did you go to your house?"

This shocked both Shunsui and Rangiku.

Nanao stayed quiet for a minute. "I was across the street in a tree."

"You didn't say that last night Nanao." said Shunsui.

"So. What. _You _didn't ask me specifics just 'where' as in living world, not that it would have made a difference, because it wasn't about _your _Nanao. It was about _me, burden_ Nanao."

Yamamoto looked at Shunsui questionly and mouthed, "Did you tell her something?"

Shunsui mouthed 'no' back to him.

"Did anyone see you?"

'Uhh duh people saw me.'

"If you are talking about people in that house no."

'Maybe he doesn't know about my conversation _in _the tree.'

"Who were you talking to _in _the tree?"

'Mind reader.'

"And last night, and at your house?" he coninued.

'Stalker. He's just as bad as Ulquiorra.'

"It's not stalking. It's just pr-"

"Protection." she finished his statment.

"Don't say you weren't talking to someone either." said Yamamoto.

'Aparently you know just well who I was talking to so why are you asking.'

"I didn't do anything wrong. Asking questions isn't a crime."

"Cooperating with the enemy _is _a crime though. But to add on to it you didn't report it."

'Oh no I'm in trouble I'm shanking in my pants.' she thought sarcastically.

"I didn't _cooperate _I asked questions that no one here would answer and _he _would, I would have done that enemy or not. _And _when he asked me to leave with him I stayed here I would _think _that would show which side I'm on_...sir._" she replied testing Yamamoto's patients.

Shunsui looked away from Nanao.

"Do you not see the danger in what you were doing?"

'It's like the same conversation twice.'

"No."

'She won't get it Yama-jii unless we can tell her. We are just giving her more reason to go to _them _not and not stay with _us_.' thought Shunsui.

"Well-"

BANG

"Ugh...my head." groaned Nanao.

"Ahh it's ok. You'll be fine." said a voice Nanao didn't recognize and couldn't see the owner. The owner of the voice had slamed her head down on the table she was sitting behind. She had a sword to her head.

"This is just like the other time." she said out loud not realizing it.

"Yeah kid it is but there's someone missing but it doesn't matter."

"Who are you?"

"Ahh kid the name's Grimmjow Jaggerjack 6th Espada, as of last night I _know_ you know what that means. But you can call me Grimmjow."

"Or pain in the neck."

"Haha or that. You see Nanao, you were supose to leave yesterday, no force, Ulquiorra-"

"Your friends with Ulquiorra?" aske Nanao interupting him.

"No, I hate him, stupid suck up. We just work together. Anyways he was supose to get you last night without a fight. Everyone believed you were ready to go."

"I never said I was going anywhere."

"Yes everyone already knows that is what you _said_ but _you _don't believe it fully so that is why we are here today."

"We?"

"Duh kid I know you know already just like playing stupid dontcha?"

"It's not playing stupid if I don't know."

"Then let me repeat it for you, 'Next time you see me I _will_ have reinforcments and _not_ take 'no' for an answer' remember that? Of coures the _I_ isn't me but you get the point."

Nanao didn't say anything.

"There are 8 other Espada in the court walls on full alert waiting for your choice. Of course I'd like a fight, do you know how _long_ we've been looking for you? You're one hard person to find. So lets go."

"Huh? What?"

Grimmjow didn't answer to Nanao's confusion insted a yellow beam came down to take them away, Grimmjow jumpped up and they were gone.

"What just happened?" asked Rangiku breathlessly.

"This wouldn't have happened if we could just tell her who she was." after a moment said Shunsui before he walked out of the room.

_Hueco Mundo, Las Noches_

"Grimmjow what did you do? Where are we? What's going on?" asked Nanao.

"Kid be quiet, I'm not the one who is gonna answer all of your questions, that would be Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru."

'Trator captains.' she thought.

"Come on almost there."

They walked up to a large door and Grimmjow opened it, "Come on there are in here, all your answers await you _in there_."

Nanao didn't say anything she just let him drag her inside.

"Ahh Grimmjow, I trust the mission was successful was it not?"

He pushed Nanao from behind him to show Aizen, "Just fine."

"Fights?"

"I didn't have any. Just took her outta the office in the...1st Divison."

"I see. You may leave us."

Grimmjow walked out of the room leaving Nanao with the 3 Ex-Captains.

"Hi it's nice t'meet ya again." said the one with silvery hair and slits for eye.

"Again?"

He ignored it, "Th' names Ichimaru Gin. Tha' woul'be Tosen Kaname-" he pointed to the blind ex-captain, "-an' he's Aizen Sosuke." he said also pointing.

"Ise Nanao, correct?" asked Aizen.

'I know you know.'

"Yeah."

"Any questions?" asked Aizen

"Plenty."

Aizen smiled, "We will answer as best of possible."

"Ok. How do you know so much about me? How long have you been looking for me? Why am I important to you? Where am I? For starters."

"Ahh..so many questions, wha' did they tell ya whlie you were there?" said Gin.

"Not much, _against orders, _I guessed it Captain Yamamoto's with the 46's backing it."

Gin nodded and Aizen spoke, "Well to answer you questions you are in Las Noches, which is in Hueco Mundo. You are very important because you are an arracar, espada level, we have been looking for about 2 years and we did our research."

"O. K. Why have you been looking for me for 2 years, I have only been in the Soul Society for a little over one?"

"Tosen, you were very correct in you information."

"I do my best." replied Tosen.

"You were in the Soul Society for a few hundred years as the vice-captain of the 8th Divison, but you have read the file so you know that. Luck going against us, it was discovered that you were not dead. As a result you had to be sent back to the Living World, you were 7 and in a coma." Nanao nodded knowing what he was talking about, "Of course your stay there wasn't long. After the the accident you were back in the Soul Society. You spirtual pressure was extremly high which caused an alert. Of coure that part was planned."

"Planned?"

"Yes, we had found you but we wanted for you to have some formal training, so you stayed in the court of pure souls, and the arrancar didn't attack. They were restless, but it didn't matter it was for the greater good. Ulquiorra was then sent to make you think."

'He did his job well.'

"He was instructed to keep popping up and talking with you. Also, to show up when you were walking around that night with Kyoraku and Matsumoto. That way you would be sent to Yamamoto, showing we were serious. Ulquiorra cannot use manipulation all the time it was just for that mission, but you can, which makes you an arrancar. The ten other Captains knew this so, along with other reasons, they had you become a Captain, to monitor you. It didn't work well. In the end you're here now. Number One Espada. None of the Gotei 13 Captains can stand up to you, not even Yamamoto."

"I'm not that strong."

It was Tosen's turn to speak up, "Not as a shinigami, but as an arrancar."

Aizen nodded.

"Oh."

"Any other questions?" asked Aizen.

"Uhh..yeah but umm do you have any food didn't get to eat after the meeting."

"Ichimaru, take Ise to the kitchen please."

"C'on lets go. I need ice-cream anyways." he said as they headed to the door.

"Do you have strawberry?"

"O'course, wi'out the annoying berries." he said as they walked out the door.

"They will be connceted at the hip with that sweet tooth." said Tosen.

"True, but better to have her here with us then fighting against us and not attacking, wouldn't you agree?"

"Completly."

_Kitchen_

"Woah, that's alotta ice-cream."

"Eh, yeah I like ice-cream." replied Gin.

"It's all yours?"

"Uhh yeah I claim it bu'I let eve'one have some."

"Cool."

"Uh-huh."

_Soul Society_

"Last business, Central 46 has agreeded that if Ise does not fight, when the war is over she can return. Everyone dismissed."

Shunsui stayed behind. When everyone was out of the room he spoke, "Yama-jii...what was it that you had to tell her...the night before?"

Yamamoto sighed, "I had just recieved authorization to tell her everything."

"Everything, everything?"

"Yes."

"A day earlier and this could have been prevented."

Yamamoto didn't say anything.

"When does she ever get to be the kid she is?" he asked more to himself.

"With that much power...she will never _truly _be able to have the life most people have when they are that age."

"How is that fair to her? She never asked for any of this she just accepted it all, never complained."

Yamamoto didn't say anything again.

"She should have complained, should have fought it. She's like an adult in a childs body. She's worse then Hitsugaya when he got here."

Shunsui walked out of the office not listening for a reply Yamamoto wouldn't have given.

_Las Noches_

"FINALLY!" shouted Grimmjow.

"Yes, _finally_, the attack will not be until Ise's process is complete which should be finished this afternoon so in two days time Grimmjow you will attack the Soul Society while Ulquiorra is talking to the Captains and reintroducing her. Understood."

"Yes." both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow said together.

Aizen left to go and talk with Nanao and Tosen.

"So this is going to make the arrancar inside me come out?"

"Yes." said Tosen.

"Will it hurt?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, no one here is going to hurt you." said Aizen walking up behind Tosen.

"Umm..ok so I'm going to lay down and you're gonna put on the mask to make me sleep and when I wake up hours later I'll be-"

"Arrancar, Espada, Number One." finished Aizen.

"O. K." said Nanao slowly.

Nanao layed down on the table and Tosen put the mask on. The last thing she remembered was seeing Gin walk in the doors she had her head facing.

_Flashback_

"Ahh s'Aizen wha'll do t'her?"

"Worried?"

Gin didn't respond.

"The process will alter her memories, although it is not complete it will work for what we need. She will stay with us as long as she feel comfortable, she will stay where ever she feels that way, so she _could _switch sides so in some time it will be complete but for now its fine. This will also add the shell (AN: the hollow masks the arrancar have on their body) to her body, and then to finish it off her number will be added where ever she like when she wakes up.

Gin nodded, "How long will't take?"

"No more then an hour, if she's relaxed, so have ice-cream with her."

"Ya makin' fun o'my ice-cream?"

"Of course not Gin it keeps her relaxed and happy so I fully enforce it."

"Ah. I'm wounded I feel like ya usin' me!"

Aizen lauged lightly.

"All joking aside,-" they both went serious, "-we need her, the arrancar are failing and I don't know about the Espada yet."

"Well, then I'll be off fer some dessert wit'Nanao."

_End flashback_

When Nanao woke up she was a little out of it, "Ughh.."

"Mornin' sunshine!"

Nanao laughed lightly and leaned to sit up. Gin helped her sit up fully, and then handed her a bowl. "Here ya go."

"Ahh the solution to all problems."

"I couldn't agree wit'cha more."

The clanked bowls and ate in silence.

Nanao hadn't noticed yet but her hair had grown down to her feet but was held in to shells like pigtails (AN: sort of like Yuna's hair in FFX-2). When she did see it she stared at it and Gin noticed and spoke up.

"It's tha casing all arrancar have it. Ya still 'ave ta get your number though."

"Yeah, I know. I think I'll put it on my shoulder."

"Not tomorrow, but the day after you, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra are gonna go to the Soul Society. Ya don'gotta fight but...I do ask ya fer som'hing different."

"Hummm..what?"

"Use ya time, and transformation ta...-" he whispered in her ear, "-get us some sweets _lots _o'em."

"Wooohooo! No problem."

* * *

AN: What you have to remember is that Nanao is in emotional pain so that is basically why she gives in so willingly these people are telling her the 'truth.' 


	14. Back There

Disclaimer: you know the drill me no own

Thank you **KaRiSa **for being my only review of the last chapter..

AN: Just to let you loyal readers _Chapter 15: Retry_ is the last chapter of the story SOOOO if you don't review I might now update fast and I have no life the story is finished I could update today or tomorrow or in a month..so please update...not trying to be mean, really I love you : )

* * *

_Chapter 14 Back There_

Tosen had opened the gate for the three Espada around one in the afternoon.

_Captains Meeting_

"My divison recieved 103 people for treatment, the bulk from the 11th Divison." said Unohana giving her report.

"Kenpachi, must you constantly send your divison to the 4th?"

"Well, _sir,_ if they would just shapen up and suck up the pain they wouldn't be there."

Yamamoto shook his head, "Matsumoto your report."

"Um..seven..I think maybe give or take were sent to the fourth, drinking party gone bad."

When she finished it cued the sixth divison captain to start, "Two sent to the 4th, they were at the drinking party." he said glaring at Matusmoto who started the party.

"What!? It's open to anyone who can spare a minute."

The rest of the reports were given most of the divisons had had people sent to the fouth because of said drinking party.

The thirteenth divison's report was interupted.

"Please, excuse the interuption. Three arrancar have been picked up on the radar. Two know Espada, one unknown."

"Where?" asked Yamamoto urgently.

"Execution Hill."

The messanger shinigami was out of the door seconds before Ulquiorra entered the meeting room through the open wall. (AN: they are having there meetings in that room that Nanao gave her report to Yamamoto about Ukitake and Kyoraku's research on the bount. I don't know what episode.)

"I'm not here to fight. Not this time." said Ulquiorra with his hands in his pockets when he saw a few Captains go to their zanpakutos.

"What did you do with Nanao?" Rangiku rushed to get out.

"I'm sure whatever radars you have picked up three of us. Myself, Grimmjow-" Tourishiro winced at this, "and Ise. She is currently filling...other requests." Everyone saw him roll his eyes.

"Did you hurt her?" asked Shunsui.

"I do believe that _you all _did all of the hurt, emotionally that is. Physically and emotionally we have done no damage. She is better."

"Yeah right." Rangiku said under her breath, but Ulquiorra still heard her.

"Don't believe me? You can see for yourself, but first you might want to stop Grimmjow he's been itching for a fight, idiot with no self-control." he said the last part more to himself.

After a minute of silence Yamamoto gave orders, "Captains Soi Fon and Zaraki go."

They both lept out of the window in search for the Espada.

While everyone was waiting there was silence.

Fourty-five minutes later, both Captains came back.

"Che, I think _espada _has lost its meaning." said Kenpachi.

"If _he's _gone only good things can come from it." said Ulquiorra unsympathdically.

"Where's Nanao?" asked Rangiku.

He looked out of the window, "On her way."

As he said Nanao entered the room only a minute later.

Shunsui looked at her and felt his heart crumble. Nanao was wearing white carpris with a white spahgetti strap shirt and a long sleeve button up shirt tied around her waist. Her hair was held back into two pigtails with the arrancar shell. He could also see the fancy ink 'one' on her left shoulder. She was carring a medium size bag filled with something that he couldn't see.

Not realizing that there were other people in the room she addressed the other espada, "Yo Ulqiorry-"

"Ulquiorra." he correted her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever names are so useless. Grimmy was passed out by a building with a ten on it, so I just sent him back, idiot with no self-control."

Nanao, who had her back to all the other captains was startled.

"Nanao-?" asked Shunsui.

Nanao spun around on her heal, "Woah Ulqiorry how long have these..." she counted out the people, "-eleven people been here?"

It was then, when she turned around, that everyone saw she had white eyes, like when she used bankai.

"It would help if you would just bother to pick up spirtual pressure."

She waved her hand at him, "Psh, no, where's the fun in that? I woulda eventually found out. Anyways I'm finished." she lifted up her bag, "are _you _finished?"

"Not quite."

"Ugh you take _forever _on everything if I'm not needed here I think I'm just gonna go-" she lifted the bag again, "-half of this isn't mine. If it's in my hands any longer I might just finish it all."

"For me to finish you need to be here."

"Fine." she said carelessly and breathlessly.

"As you can see Ise if fine."

"Uh duh." interupted Nanao.

"Nanao. Are you _really _fine?" asked Shunsui.

Nanao turned to him and bent her head to the side, "Captain Kyoraku,-" she paused, "-you do not _really_ care about _my _health, that is a fact, what you are _really _concerned with is Ise Nanao your vice-captain."

Nanao placed the bag down, then a swirling light engulfed her. What everyone saw made them feel uneasy, it was Nanao as a vice-captain, full height with glasses, hair up, even her book and 8th divison arm band. When she spoke she even sounded like Nanao.

"Captain Kyoraku, I trust you have done your paperwork? If you haven't I will be pulling all nighters for muliple nights which could make me sick, and I just _know _you don't want that."

Shunsui couldn't hold down the shock he was in from his face.

Nanao picked up on this and just had to push it farther, she ran up to him and hugged him, "Oh, Captain I missed you _so much_."

Nanao let go before Shunsui could do anything. She walked away from him and transformed back, picked up her bag, and talked to Ulquiorra, "If _this _is the only reason I'm here then I'm leaving. Not the Soul Society, just this room, find me when you're done." Before he could protest Nanao was heading out of the meeting room. Before she got over the railing she froze and Ulquiorra, who was turning to face her, froze. The room turned white and a chair in the middle. Everyone immediatly reconized it as Nanao's bankai.

'Nell' got up and turned to face the captains, "She's not herself, but she won't fight you, she doesn't have a reason to, she is still confused but not as much. Her memories have been altered slightly, she _will _fight if she is attacked first. The espada are weaker, especially the arrancar 11-99, they are failing projects, there are barely twenty left. There are no more ex-espada. The hogyoku is failing also and cannot make anymore arrancar. This war can be over by the end of the year. If it's not they can make more arrancar, after a year of Nanao being like_...that_ her blood will be the key to creating more, she was the last arrancar made using the hogyoku._"_

Captain Kurotsuchi was the first to speek thinking of the brain damage, "_How _bad was the altercations to her memories?"

Nanao turned to him, "She remembers everything clearly, vice-captaincy, being sent back, waking up from the coma, dieing again, being the 9ths captain and so on. But, she's a neurtal mind right now. She can jump sides without thinking about it or truly caring, she has no attachment to it."

"But it _can _be fixed?" asked Rangiku quiet for some time.

"Yes, it can. But that doesn't mean she wants it to be fixed. Like Ulquiorra said emotionally she is in much better health then she was here."

She was heading back to her chair to disapper before she made another comment, "She is much stronger now, it wouldn't be best to make her mad. _When_ the executions, or how every their death will be, make sure she doesn't see Ichimaru die; they are attached at the hip with their sweet tooth. He, along with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are basically the only ones she talks to."

When Nanao finished she sat down and the room turned back to its original state. Nanao finished jumping over the railing as if nothing happened and Ulquiorra was still in the middle of turning to her.

He turned to face the captains, "I believe I am done." He was gone before anyone could voice protest, and he left the room.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." Shunsui said quietly before leaving the meeting room. Jyuushiro and Rangiku bowed to Captain Yamamoto and followed Shunsui. Everyone else left shortly after.

By the time Rangiku and Jyuushiro found Shunsui he was one his 12th bottle of sake and wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Shunsui, drinking to make you forget isn't the best thing, not right now." said Jyuushiro calmly.

"If not now when? You saw what she could do! She was Nanao again, _my _Nanao."

"That wasn't Nanao, Shunsui." said Rangiku.

"Yes, it was, I could _feel _it. I have no doubt-" he took a gulp, "in my mind that she _is_ Nanao. This just needs to stop, I want my Nanao back." By this time Shunsui broke into tears but kept drinking.

"If you drink too much Shunsui you're going to kill yourself."

Sadly he replied, "Better dead then without Nanao."

Rangiku sighed and sat next to him, she started to drink with him.

Jyuushiro only had a cup, monitoring their drinks so that Shunsui's words wouldn't come true.

Both Rangiku and Shunsui had passed out drunk and Jyuushiro dragged Shunsui to his bed and Rangiku to the spare room and left locking Shunsui's sake reserves and taking the keys with him.


	15. Retry

AN: This is the final chapter..everything is coming to an end! There is no chance for anything extra added on to this...I don't have any idea's anyways and I think it stands fine alone so yeah...

Disclaimer: the final chapter is MINE ALL MINE haha yeah everything else isn't...

I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the SUPER late update..one week I was in Florida, Disney World, and didn't have internet access..and then after that i got lazy...

Also just because this is the last chapter _please _don't not leave a review...I do want to know what you think of the story overall and the chapter...

And finally thank you: asiarose283, KaRiSa, EelvenGirl, and Muselolo for reviewing chapter 14, thank you for your patients and please review this chapter! On to the story:

* * *

_Chapter 15 Retry_

The war was coming to an end, just like 'Nell' had said it would, when she had told them that it was August, that gave them four more months for battle. The Soul Socitey only used one. Constant partying was happening _they had finally won_. All of the arrancar were killed, 17 left, Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen had all been executed, and the remaining espada were all taken care of, almost.

"Where is she? If we've gotten them all, where is she?" asked Rangiku durning a meeting.

"I don't know." answered Yamamoto truthfully.

"She needs to be back here, where she belongs, can't we send someone to Las Noches to look?"

"I don't know. But, you can bring it up with Central 46, they have also been debating on where she is."

Rangiku nodded.

An hour later the meeting was dismissed. Rangiku, who normally would have gone drinking now headed to Central 46's Station.

"Captain Matsumoto, what brings you here?" asked a member.

"I would like to go to Las Noches and look for Nanao."

"That will not be nessicary."

"WHAT? WHY?!"

"Calm yourself, we have just recieved word, while you were entering, that her spirtual pressure has been picked up near District 29. You may go _there_ and find her." said the member.

Rangiku was very shocked she didn't even move.

The Central 46 member who had been talking raised an eyebrow, "So are you going to go or is someone else?"

"No..no I'll go. Thank-you." Rangiku bowed and ran out of the building.

She wanted to tell Shunsui about the good news. He wasn't in the meeting, he hadn't been the same since the war ended, everyone knew it and why. He was starting to lose hope that she would ever come back.

Rangiku was thinking of all these thing then she stopped, 'What if I don't find her, I'd get his spirit up for nothing. Ok I can't tell him. Not yet.'

Rangiku, who was half way inbetween the 7th and 8th divisons had changed her mind and headed for the North Gate.

It took her about half an hour to get to the 29th District, there she felt for her pressure. After a few minutes she felt it. Rangiku huridly headed that way. She wound up at a lake in the middle of the woods. Across it she saw a small body. She ran over to it.

"Nanao?" she asked quietly.

Nanao's head popped up, "Captain Matsumoto!" to say Nanao was shocked would be the least. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you." she replied with a small smile.

"But-"

"No buts, come on."

Nanao was hesitant but she followed Rangiku back to the Court of Pure Souls. First she reported to Central 46 then she went to Captain Yamamoto's office, who was in another Captain's Meeting but she didn't know that.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door creaked open a little, "Uh Captain Yamamoto?"

"Your back already?" he said as if he thought she failed the mission.

"Yeah."

"You _can _come in, this is a Captains Meeting."

"Oh haha ok but umm.." she looked behind her, "I...I..found her."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Rangiku left from the opening of the door and then came back with Nanao infront of her. Everyone was surprised, Jyuushiro felt bad that Shunsui wasn't at this meeting.

"Hello Ise." said Yamamoto.

Nanao bowed to all of the Captains.

"Hello. Captain Yamamoto."

They had just been discussing what would happen if Nanao _had _been found, it had been a unified agreement that Captain Kurotsuchi and Unohana would preform the needed surgry to remove the shell. Then she would be told of everything, no secrets, they had smartened up. After being told everything she would go to therapy with Captain Unohana until she was relieved by her approval.

Captain Yamamoto motioned for her to come in and down. "How are you?"

"Fine I guess."

"That's good."

"Sir, I don't mean to sound rude but I know there is something you would like to ask me that you're having trouble bringing up. You don't have to beat around the bush, please be blunt."

Everyone knew she had just made the conversation much easier.

"Ok. We, Central 46 and all current captains would like for you to return to your captaincy as the captin of the 9th Divison."

"But..I'm an arrancar."

"Another part, you _can _go though a surgery to have it all removed. As if it never happened."

"But why?"

"You never fought against anyone in the enitre war. It was agreeded the second you did this would not be offered to you. _And _we owe much thanks to your zanpakuto."

Nanao nodded, she _did _know about that conversation.

"I...don't know."

"It doesn't have to be immediatly. But the sooner the better."

"We missed you." said Rangiku. "Your divison absolutly _adores _having you as their Captain."

Nanao bit her lip still not knowing, "If I went through this _surgury_ would I remember everything."

"All of your memories and such would be preserved during the process." Answered Captain Kurotsuchi.

Nanao was silent for a minute, "I guess I'll do it."

Everyone in the room was silently relieved that she was going to do it without force.

"Good." said Yamamoto happily.

"When?" she asked.

"Whenever Captains Unohana and Kurotsuchi can."

Nanao nodded her reply.

Plans were made for her to have the surgury the next day in the afternoon. She spent the night in her old house, 9th Divisons Captains Quarters. Walking around brought some not so good memories for her, talking with Ulquiorra, and arguing with Shunsui and Rangiku. The house was neat as if she had just been there the day before.

Rangiku was with her. When she went to house. "Umm Captain Matsumoto."

"Rangiku, honey."

Nanao smiled, "Rangiku?"

"Yes?"

"Umm..where is...um.." she could barley get the sentence out but she knew who she was talking about.

Rangiku put her hand on her shoulder and smiled, "He misses you _a lot_. He was hurting so much when you left."

"I don't want to hurt him!"

"I know you didn't mean to. He just cares for you so much, he really does want the best for you honey. Even though that may be hard to believe because of...things. Shunsui cares about _you_ ok?"

Nanao, not knowing what to say, just nodded.

"Let's go then." Rangiku said lighting the mood.

"Ok." Nanao said in a whisper.

_8th Divisons Captains Quarters-Kyoraku Shunsui's house_

KNOCK KNOCK

A groan could be heard from inside. Then the door opened, "Ahh hi Ran.-" Shunsui turned but left the door open, "-come in I'm cooking would you like some?"

"Uhh Shunsui."

"Humm..yes?"

Rangiku pushed Nanao infront of her to show him what she couldn't say.

Shunsui's eyes visably widened, "Nanao?"

"Captain Kyoraku."

Shunsui looked above Nanao's head at Rangiku and nodded.

He ran up to Nanao and hugged her, his eyes started to sting with tears. Rangiku walked into the kitchen to watch whatever he had just been cooking.

After what felt like forever to Nanao he let go but placed his hand on her shoulders, "Is it..really you?"

"Yeah, Captain Kyoraku."

"Shunsui, Nanao, please."

"Ok." Nanao said while nodding.

A moment of silence passed until Nanao spoke, "I'm sorry so sorry."

He knew what she was talking about but he shook his head, "It doesn't matter, you're here now. That's all that matters."

Silence was with them again this time Shunsui broke it, "Would you like to stay for dinner, I made lasgana."

He saw Nanao's eyes widen, "Yeah thanks...Shunsui."

They both smiled and went into the kitchen where Rangiku had broken out the sake.

Shunsui went to the frig, "You're too young for sake what would you like?"

Nanao had a feeling repairing what she had with Shunsui and Rangiku would not be as hard as she had thought.

_Next Day_

"The offical announcment of your return will not be made until tomorrow." said Yamamoto.

"Ok." she replied softly.

"You can go over to the 12th, I believe that Captains Unohana and Kurotsuchi are waiting your arrival."

Nanao bowed and left the first divison.

_12th Divison_

Nanao was greeted in the front room by Vice-Captain Nemu, "This way please, Captain Ise."

Nanao followed Nemu into a room.

"Hello Captain Ise." welcomed Captain Unohana.

"Hi."

Captain Kurotsuchi just nodded in acknowledgement.

"If you will come with us Ise." he said.

Nanao nodded and then followed Unohana who was following Kurotsuchi.

"You can lay down here, this process will not take long." said Captain Unohana calmly.

"Ok." Nanao got up and layed down. Captain Unohana placed a mask over her mouth and nose. The surgury began.

Two hours later Nanao woke up.

"You should lay down." said Nemu.

"Sure." said Nanao leaning back down.

"I'll be back in a minute and with Captains Kurotsuchi and Unohana."

Nemu was out of the room with out any needed reply from Nanao.

A minute later, like said, Nemu was back with the two captains.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" asked Unohana.

"No, Captain."

"That's good." she replied.

"My part is done. But Captain Unohana has a little more to do with you." after that he left and Nemu followed behind.

Unohana smiled at Ise as the Kurotsuchis left. "Before we sit and talk I need to run a few physical tests."

"Like what?"

"Agility, physical health, that sort of thing."

"Ok."

"First I'll need you to run around the edge of the court I'll be timing you."

Nanao looked confused.

"I need to make sure you're still in good shape."

"Oh..ok."

They went to the 4th Divison which would be her starting place, "Ready?"

Nanao nodded.

"Ok, go!"

Nanao ran around as fast as she could. When she got back Captain Unohana pushed the button on the stopwatch.

"Excellent."

Nanao just smiled. "Now for your physical."

They both walked into the 4th to exam room.

Nanao did everything that Captain Unohana had asked and wrote the results in her report. Then had her vice-captain deliver the report to the 1st.

"This is the last part, but it may be a little harder."

"I'm ready."

"We need to talk."

"Umm..I don't understand how that would be _hard._"

"I mean about everything, being sent back to the living world, being an arrancar/espada, being a captain,-" she paused, "-even your former vice-captaincy."

"Oh-" she said quietly. "Everything."

Unohana nodded, "We won't get through all of this today or even this month, but, I'd like to have weekly counciling sessions with you."

"I can do that, just not on Wednesdays."

Unohana gave a small laugh knowing why.

"Certainly, but while you're not in session with me I'd like you to keep a journal. Write down everything about your day, if someone made you mad anything. We need a way for you to deal with all your emotions. Of course all this will be confidental, no one will know what you say to me."

"Not even Captain Yamamoto and Central 46."

"Not even Captain Yamamoto and Central 46. But they _do _want a report on your progress."

"Got it."

Unohana smiled.

"When would you like to have these sessions?" asked Nanao.

"Whenever you like, you can pick a day of the week now if you'd like."

"How about Mondays around 6:30pm?"

"That will work. And, you if there is something you really need to talk about you don't have to wait until then, you _can _come in and talk to me anytime."

"Thank-you." Nanao hopped off the chair and headed to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 6:30 then."

"Tomorrows Monday?"

"I think first you need a calendar." she lauged lightly.

"Ahh yeah that might help a little. Tomorrow at 6:30 then."

_Months later_

"I think her sessions with Unohana help her." said Shunsui to Jyuushiro and Rangiku.

"Yeah, she did have a lot to go through." said Jyuushiro.

Rangiku nodded in agreement.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it." Rangiku sang.

"You don't have to answer my door." said Shunsui.

Rangiku waved it off.

"Hi." said Rangiku when she opened the door.

"Hey, I'm ready for lasgana."

They both laughed and went back into the kitchen.

"Hey look who I found." said Rangiku.

"Hi Nanao." greeted Shunsui.

"Hello Ise." said Jyuushiro.

"How was it with Unohana?" asked Shunsui.

"Good. Building my people skills."

"Ahh Nanao-" Rangiku then hugged her, "-you have somewhat semi-kinda decent people skills."

Nanao laughed, "Yeah I know, that's why I'm working on it. How's the lasgana?" she turned to ask Shunsui.

"Cooling." said Shunsui.

"Yes!" she said happily.

"I think you like lasgana a little too much." said Jyuushiro lightly heartedly.

Nanao did a fake gasp, "How can you say that?! I look forward to these lasgana dates! It's _so _good. I believe we should change it from once a month to at _least _twice a month."

"And why can't you cook your own lasgana?" asked Jyuushiro.

"I don't have the patients _and _last time I did I burnt it, then came here to eat."

"Ahh yes I remember that." said Shunsui.

"Uhh Nanao, you shoulda come to _my _house we coulda had a party with junk food and cook something." said Rangiku.

Nanao smiled, "Well this is closer and umm..well..if you cooked it..I...don'twannaeatitsorry." she rushed to get out.

Jyuushiro and Shunsui busted out laughing at this and Rangiku's mouth dropped, "Don't you like my stir-fry? You ate like four bowls!"

"Uh umm well, I was _really _hungry and you were _right there_ and you kept giving me more and I didn't wanna be mean about it, but I really don't like your stir-fry...or anything else you cook. Unless it's like something outta the bag, like chips."

Nanao smiled trying to make it better but it didn't help Shunsui and Jyuushiro were still laughing.

Rangiku put her head on the table and faked cry, "You're so mean to me!"

Nanao walked over and patted her back, "I'm sorry."

Rangiku's head then popped up and she tickled Nanao down to the ground, "Stopstopstopstop-ahh..noo.."

After a minute Shunsui spoke up, "Lasganas cooled." Nanao's head popped up.

"You looked like a parrie dog popping out of its hole just now." said Jyuushiro.

Nanao just smiled and grabbed a plate. Rangiku then pulled her back. "You last."

Nanao's jaw dropped, "Fine that means I get the center piece."

"Humm..Shunsui I think I want the _center _piece."

"NO! It's _mine._ If you get it this means war."

Rangiku couldn't hold down her laughter. She had the center piece already on her plate but when she started lauging Nanao grabbed it and switched plates with her before Rangiku realized it.

"HA!" Nanao then she licked it, "Don't want it now do ya?"

"Fine, fine it's yours. Geez, Lasgana Monster."

Nanao grinned with a piece of cheese hanging down from her mouth, she slurped it like spaghetti.

* * *

_Journal Entry: July 6_

_It's been months since everthing has happened. I feel calmer and more trusting. Captain Unohana said that I don't have to come to the sessions anymore, if I don't I think I'll miss them. I think I am going to wait a little longer and see, she said it was fine and I didn't have to stop. I spend most of my time with Rangiku, Jyuushiro, and Shunsui. I have heard people say that they are like my parents. I know they have heard it also, but we don't talk about it. I see them as role models and wish I could grow up to be half as great as they are. Rangiku calls me, "Lasgana Monster." I haven't thought of a name for her yet. Shunsui's "Lasgana Supplier" when I think about it. I don't have one for Jyuushiro either. Captain Yamamoto has allowed me to spar with Captain Zaraki again. We haven't had a fight as bad as that one where I was in the 4th for a few days. I feel closer with my divison more then ever, I believe they are having a '_suprise' _party for me tomorrow, I'll be ten, but it isn't much of a surprise, Rangiku let it slip but I don't think she knows I know. I'll let her think that. I'll act surprised so I don't ruin the fun. I'm glad I am back here in the Gotei 13. At the end of July I plan to go to the Academy, part time. I want to take some introduction kido classes along with some advanced hand-to-hand. Soi Fon said she could help me with the hand-to-hand, and a few of my divison members said they could help with kido, but I want to go to the Academy anyways. Everyone just accepted it as something I had to do, so I will be gone for most of August but spend my days off working here and have important paperwork sent to me. When I get back I'm going to give Hisagai time off, but he doesn't know that yet. Our relationship is the same, like nothing ever happened. We still call each other names, which means it's all good. It is peaceful and calm in the Seireitei. I still sit at Execution Hill and at the lake in the woods. Just some alone time. I should stop writing now, I'm almost late for my check up at the 4th. But in short everything is good and I'd like to keep it that way._

_

* * *

_

AN: ok that is the end of my longest story ever...I thought the journal entry at the end would just tie all knots. If you can't tell the story takes place over a 2-3 year period, so if it only seemed like this happened in like a week it didn't. Thought I might put that in for you.

Ok this is to my friend EelvenGirl, it is supose to be a thank you for giving me motivation to write, so thanks _and _it is also a thanks for intoducing me to this site and other fanfic sites, even though this is my favorite. If you are a Dective Connan/Cased Closed fan check her out.

Thank you all who reviewed the story!


End file.
